


Praying For Originality

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But pretty much everyone knows, F/M, Hunk is always a ray of sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I cope by relating to characters and writing pieces of my life, I like to make things be okay then pull the rug, Langst, Lol tagging after 8 chapters, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Please give me a guide to tag, Praying For Originality, Shiro and Matt are 'secretively' dating, The Author Regrets Nothing, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: This is a chat group where everyone lives in apartments (or have their own house *cough* Allura & Coran *cough*), Shiro wants to be slick, Lance is being the golden boy, Keith sucks at feelings (lol, classic Keith), Pidge wants parental leave, Hunk is a ray of sunshine, and the author is a huge mess.Yes, I literally deleted the previous summary. Why? I already told you, I'm a mess and will stay as a mess unless I find a better way to summarize things without feeling like I'm anything but original.Please, read and tell me how you feel. I feed off emotions and honestly, it actually stops me from becoming a bigger mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I enjoy? A freaken group chat. With tons of group chats satisfying in many ways, I decided to aim for on as well! Hopefully this can be as original as I can be, doing my best to spend my days thinking how proud I am.

**Sir Lancelot created Let Regret Settle In**

**Sir Lancelot added Ray of Sunshine, Pidgeon, Mullet, Queen, Space Dad, and Corn to Let Regret Settle In**

 

(6:39 pm) Sir Lancelot: ;)

(6:41 pm) Space Dad: the group chat name is accurate

(6:42 pm) Sir Lancelot: thanks, i made sure to think about you while naming it

(6:44 pm) Pidgeon: **_Damn_ **

(6:45 pm) Ray of Sunshine: **_Damn_**  

(6:45 pm) Mullet: **_Damn_**  

(6:45 pm) Space Dad: **_Damn_ **

(6:46 pm) Queen: **_Damn_ **

(6:48 pm) Sir Lancelot: I’m slightly disappointed that I didn’t get Coran’s attention

(6:48 pm) Sir Lancelot: He’s literally the easiest yet hardest to please

(6:49 pm) Pidgeon: pin for Coran’s attention somewhere else 

(6:49 pm) Pidgeon: maybe Keith will suggest some pining songs as well

(6:50 pm) Mullet: I don’t have pining songs

(6:50 pm) Mullet: I don’t even have a reason to have them!?

(6:50 pm) Space Dad: ……

(6:50 pm) Mullet: DON’T

(6:51 pm) Space dad: But

(6:51 pm) Mullet: WE’RE NO LONGER BROTHERS IF YOU DO THIS TO ME

(6:52 pm) Space dad: You already used that threat over ten years

(6:52 pm) Space Dad: yet I’m still here

(6:53 pm) Sir Lancelot: Oooooo calling bluff on your threats

(6:53 pm) Pidgeon: Fuck, things are getting real

(6:54 pm) Space Dad: Language

(6:54 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Dad disapproves

(6:55 pm) Pidgeon: Shit, sorry. Please forgive me dad. :(

(6:55 pm) Queen: And you wonder why your nickname is Space Dad

(6:55 pm) Sir Lancelot: But Space Daddy to Matt ;)

(6:55 pm) Space Dad: LANCE

(6:56 pm) Pidgeon: Ew, gross, totally didn’t need the mental image

(6:57 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ...I’m just going to focus on baking cookies, feel free to come over to have some

(6:58 pm) Corn: Ah, what a splendid way to spend time if I must say, Hunk! I will be sure to come over once I place all the groceries away.

(6:58 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Awesome. Lance, feel free to come out of your room to get some

(6:58 pm) Sir Lancelot: ;( why Senpai no love me?

(6:58 pm) Sir Lancelot: Senpai plz love me

(6:59 pm) Corn: i have no idea who this Senpai person is but I wish the best of luck to you Lancy-boy! Now i'm about to head out so good day

(7:00 pm) Pidgeon: Pfffffft

(7:00 pm) Pidgeon: your tears from rejection brings me life

(7:02 pm) Queen: You’re a cold one

(7:02 pm) Pidgeon: Any problem with it?

(7:03 pm) Queen: You know I don’t

(7:04 pm) Pidgeon: <3

(7:04 pm) Queen: <3

(7:07 pm) Sir Lancelot: Any recommendations in pining songs, Mullet?

(7:09 pm) Mullet: 1) stop calling me Mullet-i want to change my nickname

(7:10 pm) Mullet: 2) I DON’T HAVE A PINNING PLAYLIST

(7:11 pm) Sir Lancelot: 1)That’s not what your name here implies-and why don’t you hm????

(7:11 pm) Sir Lancelot: 2) WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING?

(7:13 pm) Queen: Why you always lying

(7:13 pm) Pidgeon: Stop fucking lying

(7:14 pm) Space Dad: This is the only time I’m okay with swearing

**Mullet changed Space Dad’s nickname to Traitor**

(7:15 pm) Traitor: I accept this

**Mullet changed his nickname to Keith**

(7:16 pm) Sir Lancelot: LAAAAMMMMEEEE

(7:17 pm) Pidgeon: This is why we don’t let you handle the name giving role

(7:17 pm) Queen: Don’t you feel left out since you’re the only one without weird/nice name here?

(7:18 pm) Keith: No

(7:18 pm) Keith: I feel more in peace like this

(7:18 pm) Keith: But just so you guys can feel my wrath

**Keith changed Sir Lancelot’s nickname to Lance**

**Keith changed Pidgeon’s nickname to Pidge**  

**Keith changed Queen’s nickname to Allura**

**Keith changed Corn’s nickname to Coran**

(7:21 pm) Keith: I have no problem with Hunk or Shiro nickname

(7:21 pm) Allura: I feel like my status was strip away

(7:21 pm) Pidge: to use real names here-have you lost your mind!?

(7:21 pm) Allura: It feels so anew and almost naked like

(7:22 pm) Lance: I’m fixing this

**Lance changed Allura’s nickname to Royalty**  

**Lance changed Pidge’s nickname to Midget**

**Lance changed Coran’s nickname to CoRanAway**

**Lance changed Keith’s nickname to Keef**

**Lance changed his nickname to Sharpshooter**

(7:26 pm) Keef: Fuck you

(7:27 pm) Midget: Fuck you very, very much

(7:27 pm) Keef: ‘Cause we hate what you do 

(7:27 pm) Traitor: That’s enough

(7:28 pm) Traitor: I was okay with swearing for once, it was only a one time thing

**Midget changed Traitor’s nickname to No Fun**

(7:29 pm) No Fun: Well someone has to make sure chaos won’t happen

(7:29 pm) Royalty: What am I, chop liver?

(7:29 pm) No Fun: No, you just encourage the chaos

(7:30 pm) Royalty: …. You’re not wrong

(7:30 pm) Royalty: But you’re not right

(7:30 pm) No Fun: What is that even supposed to mean? 

(7:31 pm) Sharpshooter: Whatever you want it to mean

(7:32 pm) Midget: What if I want it to mean ‘I’ll be picking up Pidge for starbucks because she needs the caffeine?’

(7:32 pm) Royalty: I guess I have no choice to do it I guess

(7:33 pm) Midget: This is why I love you the most <3

(7:33 pm) Royalty: <3

(7:35 pm) Keef: wtf, we’ve been best friends for five years

(7:36 pm) Keef: DO FIVE YEARS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?

(7:37 pm) Midget: When was the last time you took me to starbucks?

(7:38 pm) Sharpshooter: Can I join in, I need to get something in my system before staying up all night for a book report

(7:38 pm) Royalty: Of course boo

(7:39 pm) Sharpshooter: You are the reason I wake up in the morning ;)

(7:39 pm) No Fun: it should be too late for you guys getting caffeine

(7:40 pm) No Fun: Lance, you shouldn’t need to be staying up to finish that report. It should had been done before the day of turning it in

(7:41 pm) Sharpshooter: Well, what if I told you I already did it but somehow the lovable muffin accidentally spilled water on the table-destroying the paper.

(7:41 pm) Sharpshooter: but he’s too lovable to ever be at fault so no big deal.

(7:42 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I'M SO SORRY-I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN’T EVEN SPEND THAT LONG ON IT!!?!?!?!?!?!????

(7:42 pm) Sharpshooter: No sweat man, I didn’t even spend that much time because I just wrote gibberish like always.

(7:42 pm) Sharpshooter: I’m just taking the time to actually write a decent report since i found out what the report actually wanted me to say

(7:43 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I STILL FEEL BAD AND SHIT-I SAVED COOKIES FOR YOU AND A;LFKJAKDSJHGKAJSGHDFKJAFNKJA

(7:45 pm) CoRanAway: Gee Golly, I was concern when Hunk suddenly dropped the cookie he was eating to start texting while putting leftover cookies in a plate and left to Lance’s room. I guess I know why no 

(7:46 pm) CoRanAway: And I must say, I’m totally digging this new nickname :)

(7:48 pm) Sharpshooter: I’m so happy that you notice the new nickname i gave you, its a honor to have you even express your enjoyment of it as well

(7:48 pm) Sharpshooter: I’m C R Y I N G

(7:49 pm) Midget: Sometime I stop and wonder

(7:49 pm) Midget: Maybe Lance is the one with daddy kinks instead of Keith

(7:50 pm) No Fun: PIDGE

(7:50 pm) Keef: WTF

(7:50 pm) Sharpshooter: Pidge, sweetie, you’re confusing Matt with me again

(7:51 pm) Royalty: I’M DYING

(7:51 pm) Midget: fml

(7:51 pm) Midget: I was sleep deprived when that happened

(7:51 pm) Midget: it was also dark so I didn’t even see you right and just assumed

(7:52 pm) No Fun: I'm done, I have to meet up with Matt to give back some books he forgot at my place

(7:52 pm) Sharpshooter: I guess I should start getting ready when Allura picks me up

(7:53 pm) Midget: That reminds me: When are you going to be here????

(7:55 pm) Royalty: Should be there about ten minutes, tell lance to be ready by then-also ask Hunk and Coran if they want to come over? Good goodness that you three share the same apartment and Coran decided to come over

(7:57 pm) Sharpshooter: Yo Keith, you coming?

(7:57 pm) Keef: Eh

(7:57 pm) Keef: I don’t want to trouble you guys

(7:58 pm) Sharpshooter: You’re literally just one floor above us

(7:58 pm) Sharpshooter: Coran and Hunk just said they’re staying because they want to finish some movie before heading to bed

(7:58 pm) Sharpshooter: come over

(7:59 pm) Keef: I guess then, if it’s no trouble

(8:00 pm) Sharpshooter: of course it isn’t, mullet :)

(8:02 pm) Midget: how cute

(8:03 pm) Royalty: it's nice to see future boyfriends getting along

(8:04 pm) No Fun: reminds me and Mat

(8:04 pm) Ray of Sunshine: So sweet <3

(8:05 pm) CoRanAway: Maybe if Senpai won’t love you, you can always go for Keith

(8:07 pm) Keef: stfu

(8:07 pm) Sharpshooter: guys stop

(8:08 pm) Sharpshooter: also i felt like i was rejected again by Coran

(8:08 pm) Midget: Pffftttttttttttttt

(8:09 pm) Royalty: I’m here and waiting up front


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves friendship

(7:24 pm) Sharpshooter: my little sibling just asked where babies come from

(7:25 pm) Sharpshooter: fahkglkjdahfjdashlfk

(7:25 pm) Sharpshooter: I just told her give me second to figure it out with my friends

(7:25 pm) Sharpshooter: WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!

(7:27 pm) Midget: Which sibling is it?

(7:28 pm) Sharpshooter: Sarah

(7:28 pm) Midget: Shit

(7:28 pm) Midget: I like her, i don’t want to ruin her childhood

(7:30 pm) Ray of Sunshine: It shouldn’t matter if you like the kid or not, we shouldn’t ruin anyone’s childhood

(7:32 pm) Keef: just shout out that Santa isn’t real 

(7:32 pm) Sharpshooter: wtf keith

(7:33 pm) Sharpshooter: that would destroy her

(7:34 pm) Keef: exactly, it would make her so upset that she forgets about it

(7:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Sarah does not deserve this

(7:35 pm) Midget: she’s the only kid who isn’t a shit to me

(7:35 pm) Sharpshooter: She’s literally the only kid who isn’t taller than you

(7:35 pm) Midget: excuse me, I have other reasons

(7:39 pm) Keef: ?

(7:40 pm) Midget: what?

(7:40 pm) Ray of Sunshine: What are your reasons?

(7:41 pm) Sharpshooter: she can’t think of anything because my siblings are like angels

(7:42 pm) Midget: L I E S

(7:42 pm) Ray of Sunshine: actually, i like all of Lance’s younger siblings

(7:42 pm) Ray of Sunshine: They’re super nice to me

(7:45 pm) Ray of Sunshine: One time I asked why they were nice to me and Miguel replied that it was because Lance always told them how good of a person I am and how I’m too good for the world and that if they aren’t nice enough, someone could sweep me away

(7:46 pm) Keef: that was so sweet that I died a little

(7:47 pm) Midget: wait, Lance

(7:47 pm) Midget: do you talk nice things about me too????

(7:47 pm) Sharpshooter: ofc

(7:48 pm) Sharpshooter: I tell them how you’re my favorite gremlin and how you’re always my go-to person whenever I need help with fixing my laptop and shit <3

(7:48 pm) Midget: I don’t deserve your friendship

(7:49 pm) Sharpshooter: too bad, im fucken throwing it at you

(7:49 pm) Midget: STOP BEING A GREAT FRIEND YOU FUCKEN LOSER

(7:50 pm) Sharpshooter: I STOP BEING A GREAT FRIEND WHEN YOU STOP BEING A GREAT HUMAN BEING YOU FUCKEN NERD

(7:50 pm) No Fun: Guys, stop this nonsense

(7:50 pm) Sharpshooter: Pidge started it!!!

(7:51 pm) Midget: NOOOOO, he did! He made me feel feelings!!!!

(7:51 pm) No Fun: *sighs* 

(7:51 pm) No Fun: I really don’t want to be the dad in this

(7:52pm) Ray of Sunshine: Do you need help?

(7:52 pm) No Fun: yes please

(7:53 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I honestly think you both should just accept you have a wonderful friendship and stop this before Shiro gets more white hairs

(7:53 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Your father doesn’t need this stress in his life

(7:54 pm) Sharpshooter: then he shouldn’t had decided to get three kids

(7:54 pm) Midget: It's not our fault that he got stuck with us

(7:54 pm) Keef: it really isn’t

(7:56 pm) Royalty: wait, what am i in this?

(7:57 pm) Sharpshooter: like the crazy young aunt that loves and cares us enough to protect us from danger but won’t mind if we were to jump off a cliff into water with you for fun

(7:57 pm) Royalty: that sounds great

(7:57 pm) Sharpshooter: ;)

(7:58 pm) CoRanAway: am i perhaps the uncle?

(7:58 pm) Sharpshooter: you’re the reason why I breath

(7:58 pm) CoRanAway: I believe the true reason is because of oxygen and the lungs that made it possible

(7:59 pm) Midget: I just

(7:59 pm) Midget: thank god I can screenshot this

(7:59 pm) No Fun: this actually made me laugh

(7:59 pm) Sharpshooter: Im hurt

(8:00 pm) Sharpshooter: I came to have a nice time but honestly i'm just getting attackkkkk

(8:01 pm) Ray of Sunshine: moving on, i think i need to divorce with dad

(8:01 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I have a date with someone and I don’t want to cheat 

(8:02 pm) Midget: wHaT

(8:02 pm) Sharpshooter: Mommy and daddy are breaking up??????

(8:03 pm) Sharpshooter: shit, this is like middle school again

(8:04 pm) CoRanAway: do you want to talk about this Lance?

(8:04 pm) Sharpshooter: i like to joke with past problems, let me live my life

(8:04 pm) CoRanAway: Alright then

(8:05 pm) No Fun: on another note, can you take the kids with you 

(8:05 pm) No Fun: I’ll give child support for all of them

(8:06 pm) Midget: wait, are we going to stay with mom?

(8:06 pm) Keef: but i don’t like it when i disappoint mom, I want to stay with Shiro

(8:06 pm) Sharpshooter: I like mom’s cooking tho

(8:07 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no

(8:07 pm) Ray of Sunshine: i'm not taking the kids, you’re keeping them

(8:07 pm) No Fun: Why do you hate me?

(8:08 pm) Ray of Sunshine: nothing against you man, it's just i can’t deal with them 24/7 like you do

(8:08 pm) Royalty: plus Hunk already hire me as his lawyer to make sure you take in the kids

(8:08 pm) No Fun: Coran?

(8:09 pm) CoRanAway: I’ll gladly fight for you 

(8:09 pm) Midget: wtf

(8:10 pm) Midget: im kinda offended

(8:10 pm) Keef: Im not, im aware on how much of a handful Lance is

(8:10 pm) Keef: so it makes sense

(8:11 pm) Sharpshooter: fuck you

(8:11 pm) Keef: at what time

(8:12 pm) Midget: WOAH

(8:12 pm) Midget: DID KEITH JUST AGHJKHLDAKFJGHJLADFKM

(8:12 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ummmmmmmmmm

(8:13 pm) Ray of Sunshine: let's keep this pg 13 at least?

(8:13 pm) Keef: wait

(8:13 pm) Keef: I didn’t mean to send that

(8:13 pm) Keef: Lance, i didn’t mean it

(8:14 pm) CoRanAway: That was rather bold of you

(8:14 pm) CoRanAway: but i have to say, you have to ask my blessing first

(8:15 pm) Royalty: and mines

(8:15 pm) No Fun: keith, do we need the ‘Talk’

(8:15 pm) Keef: wait, no

(8:16 pm) Keef: no need for the talk

(8:16 pm) Sharpshooter: shit

(8:16 pm) Sharpshooter: shit shit shit shit

(8:17 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Lance? Buddy you okay there???

(8:18 pm) Sharpshooter: so i froze for a bit when Keith said that because KEITH decided to be all fucken savage with me and did that and skaljklghakl

(8:18 pm) Sharpshooter: and my sister noticed me stop my typing and she asked me what did you guys said????

(8:18 pm) Sharpshooter: and I just shouted “FUCK” TO MY FUCKEN LITTLE SISTEWR AND KASGJAKLDGH

(8:19 pm) Midget: fkjadkhgkd

(8:19 pm) Midget: this is what you get for being a good friend

(8:20 pm) Sharpshooter: shit, the last time i'm going to be a good friend to buy you coffee

(8:20 pm) Midget: wait

(8:20 pm) Midget: no, buy me coffee

(8:20 pm) Keef: Ha, sucks to be you

(8:21 pm) Sharpshooter: shut it mullet, it's your fault that pidge isn’t getting her needed coffee intake

(8:21 pm) Midget: fuck you Keith

(8:22 pm) Keef: wtf, is coffee more important to you than our five years of friendship???

(8:22 pm) Midget: yes

(8:23 pm) No Fun: Katie

(8:23 pm) Midget: sorry, i meant to say /YES/

(8:23 pm) Midget thank you for reminding me dad

(8:24 pm) Ray of Sunshine: and this is why i don’t want the kids

(8:25 pm) Sharpshooter: r00d

(8:25 pm) Ray of Sunshine: <3

(8:26 pm) Sharpshooter: don’t try to make things better

(8:26 pm) Ray of Sunshine: i made food for everyone <3

(8:26 pm) Sharpshooter: ILOVE YOU

(8:27 pm) Sharpshooter: IM HEADING BACK TO THE APARTMENT, LET ME JUST SAY BYE TO MY MOM

(8:27 pm) Ray of Sunshine: tell Rosa I said hi

(8:27 pm) Sharpshooter: she wants food too, she’s actually getting ready to leave the kidsto get food for herself

(8:28 pm) No Fun: isn’t that irresponsible?

(8:28 pm) Keef: isn’t Lance’s older sister staying there for a bit

(8:28 pm) Sharpshooter: yeah, my mom is having her babysit for free

(8:28 pm) Sharpshooter: but you remember that keith?

(8:29 pm) Keef: um

(8:29 pm) Keef: yeah?

(8:29 pm) Ray of Sunshine: not even i remember all that, he was telling us like 100 things within a thirty minutes

(8:30 pm) Midget: *wants to say ‘GAYYYYY’*

(8:30 pm) No Fun: *shakes head*

(8:30 pm) CoRanAway: i’m starting to warm up to you and ready to give you my blessing

(8:30 pm) Royalty: you’re heading on the right path <3

(8:31 pm) Keef: stfu

(8:31 pm) Keef: Im just good at listening, i listen all the time

(8:32 pm) No Fun: what was that thing Lance once told us all

(8:32 pm) No Fun: you kill the person first and then ask questions but you can’t because you already kill them, you’re all about action and not listening

(8:33 pm) Sharpshooter: I approve of Keith dating my son <3

(8:33 pm) Sharpshooter: Also, this is Rosa 

(8:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ROSA!!!!

(8:34 pm) Sharpshooter: HUNK!!!!!

(8:34 pm) Sharpshooter: How are you, light of my life, my favorite child, the sweetest of the world, the sole sunshine that anyone needs

(8:35 pm) Midget: i thought i was your favorite?

(8:35 pm) Sharpshooter: You are.

(8:36 pm) Sharpshooter: My favorite mischievous child, the spice in my life that i need, the reason life isn’t a bored 

(8:36 pm) Midget: you make me blush

(8:36 pm) Midget: stop it

(8:37 pm) Sharpshooter: I just want to share my love <333333

(8:37 pm) Keef: wait so is lance on his way rn?

(8:38 pm) Sharpshooter: Keith, darling, i’ll make sure my son is ready for the date so don’t worry

(8:38 pm) Keef: khgljahdgljfvhsdljkgf

(8:39 pm) Keef: we’re not going on a date???

(8:39 pm) Keef: or even in that relationship!

(8:40 pm) Sharpshooter: oh

(8:40 pm) Sharpshooter: Sorry I just assume klance happened

(8:40 pm) Keef: wtf pidge, did you told her bout that stupid name

(8:41 pm) Midget: how could I not

(8:41 pm) No Fun: it's nice to see you Rosa

(8:42 pm) Sharpshooter: To you as well Shiro

(8:42 pm) CoRanAway: Rosa, how you doing milady?

(8:43 pm) Sharpshooter: Doing well, hands are getting full often now that the kids are going to school and need help with school work

(8:43 pm) CoRanAway: ah

(8:43 pm) CoRanAway: i was once a teacher in my old days, i can help them at any time

(8:44 pm) Royalty: i would love to assist you as well Rosa <3

(8:44 pm) Sharpshooter: aw <3

(8:45 pm) Sharpshooter: Thank you but there’s no need, Lance been coming over to help the kids with school and also lends a hand with house work. Everything is under control with his help 

(8:45 pm) Keef: that seems something selfless that Lance does

(8:46 pm) Sharpshooter: Yep!

(8:46 pm) Sharpshooter: We just arrived, i suspect I’ll see you all will be there for food?

(8:47 pm) No Fun: pretty much

(8:47 pm) Midget: yep

(8:47 pm) Keef: Hunk’s food is the reason why i'm living

(8:47 pm) Royalty: i like food

(8:47 pm) CoRanAway: I do enjoy eating anything made from Hunk

(8:48 pm) Sharpshooter: Great! See you guys then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who doesn't like to see a cute cuddle in the closet once in awhile? Also I feel like its needed to tell you that Pidge survives with caffeine, its a daily necessary to survive a day.

(2:21 am) Sharpshooter: anyone up?

(2:23 am) Sharpshooter: I'm bored

(2:26 am) Sharpshooter: someone, entertain me

(2:27 am) Keef: Lance, its fucken late

(2:27 am) Sharpshooter: actually, it's early

(2:27 am) Keef: well, its fucken too early for this shit

(2:27 am) Keef: go to bed

(2:28 am) Sharpshooter: but i can’t ;~:

(2:28 am) Sharpshooter: i can’t sleep

(2:29 am) Keef: so you decided to make all us suffer because of you inability to sleep like a well function human being

(2:29 am) Sharpshooter: sorry

(2:29 am) Keef: no don’t be freakin sorry

(3:00 am) Sharpshooter: sorry for being not normal being a fuck up

(3:00 am) Keef: no i didn’t meant to say it like that, you know i don’t

(3:00 am) Keef: you want to get some late night McDonalds?

(3:01 am) Keef: I’m hungry

(3:01 am) Sharpshooter: you want me to pick you up?

(3:02 am) Keef: I can pick you up my motorcycle instead, way much faster you know?

(3:02 am) Sharpshooter: HECK YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?!

……

(7: 04 am) Midget: the one day i decided to sleep, Lance got to ride on Keith’s dick and the two losers got mcdonalds without me

(7: 04 am) Midget: fuck you Shiro for telling Matt to make sure i sleep

(7: 07 am) No Fun: you’re welcome, but please don’t ever say Lance or keith’s dick in the same sentence

(7: 07 am) No Fun: also i hope you didn’t break any speed limits Keith

(7: 09 am) Ray of Sunshine: I think they’re asleep

(7: 09 am) Midget: well Lance isn’t in his room so

(7: 10 am) Midget: how much do you wanna bet they bang?

(7: 10 am) No Fun: Not in my okay-christen house

(7: 11 am) Ray of Sunshine: I thought you weren’t religious?

(7: 11 am) No Fun: this is why i'm not that upset that we’re getting a divorce

(7: 11 am) No Fun: you never let me have my fun

(7: 12 am) Midget: no one can really live without a Hunk tho

(7: 12 am) No Fun: true

(7: 13 am) Ray of Sunshine: but where’s Lance and Keith?

(7: 13 am) Ray of Sunshine: I don’t want to have my two friends missing

(7: 14 am) No Fun: I checked on Keith’s room

(7: 14 am) No Fun: and guess who I found on in Keith’s closet

**No Fun send DisappointedFatherFoundHisSons.image**

(7: 16 am) Midget: *squints* Are they sharing earbuds and snuggling under a blanket?

(7: 17 am) Ray of Sunshine: What movie were they watching? That website is for playing movies right?

(7: 18 am) No Fun: I just place the laptop to charge, it seems like they were watching Me Before You

(7: 18 am) Midget: Fuck that’s so gay of them

(7: 19 am) Ray of Sunshine: I think it's adorable

(7: 19 am) Midget: ofc you do

(7: 19 am) Midget: i'm just disgusted at this level of sweetness

(7: 20 am) Midget: Shiro, send me more pics

(7: 20 am) Midget: I need this blackmail material

(7: 20 am) No Fun: no

(7: 21 am) No Fun: that’s the only pic i'm sending here

(7: 21 am) Ray of Sunshine: Can you wake up Lance? He told me that he wanted me to make sure he’s ready for his 9:30 shift today

(7: 23 am) No Fun: I attempted it but then Keith woke up instead and he pulled a knife on me, he /GROWLED/ AT ME

(7: 24 am) Midget: holy shit

(7: 24 am) Midget: Keith is overprotective over his huge gay crush

(7: 25 am) Ray of Sunshine: Keith, let Lance go

(7: 25 am) Ray of Sunshine: he has work in two hours

(7: 25 am) Keef: I didn’t meant to do it

(7: 26 am) Keef: He just suddenly shook Lance and Lance whimper and clung tighter to me?fsdfkdgj

(7: 27 am) Keef: Honesty, Shiro was asking for it

(7: 27 am) No Fun: fuck you, i was doing what i was asked to do

(7: 28 am) Ray of Sunshine: can we just move past this and wake Lance up for work????

(7: 28 am) Keef: but he’s sleeping

(7: 28 am) Ray of Sunshine: Keith.

(7: 29 am) Keef: he’s clinging ONTO ME LET ME BE HAPPY

(7: 29 am) Ray of Sunshine: he have a job to go to

(7: 31 am) Keef: UGHHHHHHHHH

(7: 31 am) Ray of Sunshine: You know it has to end at one point

(7: 31 am) Keef: FINE

(7: 33 am) No Fun: Keith just suddenly stood up and Lance fell and woke up

(7: 33 am) No Fun: I never seen Lance this confused and betrayed

(7: 34 am) Midget: honesty im surprised we’re all typing about how gay Keith is to not want to wake Lance up here

(7: 34 am) Midget: aren’t you afraid he’ll find out?

(7: 35 am) Keef: his phone died last night

(7: 35 am) Midget: makes sense

(7: 35 am) Keef: we have all day to cover this conversation so starting right now, lets say random shit

(7: 36 am) Midget: KEITH IS GAY FOR LANCE, HE WANTS TO BE SOFT WITH LANCE 24/7 WHILE DOING SOME HARDCORE SHIT WITH HIM AT THE SAME TIME

(7: 36 am) Keef: SHUT YOUR FUCKEN MOUTH

(7: 37 am) Midget: MAKE ME

(7: 37 am) Keef: MEET ME AT THE VOID

(7: 37 am) Midget: ALRIGHT MATE

(7: 38 am) No Fun: Let’s calm down

(7: 38 am) Keef: FUCK OFF

(7: 38 am) Midget: DON’T INTERTWINE IN THIS

(7: 39 am) Keef: YEAH, WHAT SHE SAYS

(7: 39 am) Midget: IM GLAD YOU AT LEAST HAVE A HALF A MIND TO AGREE WITH ME

(7: 39 am) Keef: FUCK YOU ONCE AGAIN

(7: 40 am) Midget: AS MUCH AS THAT SOUNDS /NOT/ TEMPTING, DON’T YOU STILL HAVE LANCE FOR THAT???

(7: 40 am) Keef: FIGHT ME

(7: 40 am) Midget: THATS THE PLAN

(7: 41 am) Royalty: CAN'T YOU KIDS STFU, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

(7: 42 am) Midget: WE WON'T BE SILENCE

(7: 42 am) Keef: WE DON'T LIVE BY YOUR RULES

(7: 43 am) Royalty: MEET ME IN THE VOID

(7: 43 am) Keef: TELL ME WHAT TIME

(7: 44 am) Midget: I’LL THROW YOU DOWN

(7: 45 am) Rays of Sunshine: Lance is here, just thought I should tell you guys

(7: 46 am) Royalty: he must be enjoying the peace of not being here

(7: 46 am) Royalty: seeing how SOME PEOPLE won’t let me sleep

(7: 46 am) Midget: shut it you dramatic pringle

(7: 47 am) Keef: Lance works at 9:30 right?

(7: 47 am) Ray of Sunshine: 9:30 to 6:30 I think

(7: 47 am) Midget: if keith is going to be gross and go to stalk Lance, can i get coffee?

(7: 48 am) No Fun: You really shouldn’t be having coffee everyday

(7: 48 am) CoRanAway: I say we all should meet up at Lance’s workplace to express our support for him

(7: 49 am) Midget: I’m going for coffee

(7: 50 am) No Fun: Lance works on that Starbucks place nearby right?

(7: 50 am) Midget: yep and he loves being a good person and giving me free coffee and all sorts of caffeine filled drinks

(7: 51 am) Midget: unlike some people

(7: 52 am) Keef: FIVE YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP

(7: 52 am) Midget: coffee means way too much than feelings

(7: 52 am) No Fun: Anyways

(7: 53 am) No Fun: Should we all stop by at eleven?

(7: 54 am) Ray of Sunshine: Sounds great to me

(7: 54 am) Royalty: Sure

(7: 54 am) Royalty: meanwhile, i'm going to mute this stupid chat and sleep some more

(7: 55 am) Midget: Beauty sleep isn’t working for you

(7: 55 am) Royalty: jokes on you, i don’t sleep for beauty

(7: 56 am) CoRanAway: Alright then, see you guys at 11


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Pidge goes and express her thoughts in the group chat, no matter how much Keith hates it. But we all still love Pidge with our entire heart. <3

(11: 05 am) Midget: of course keith arrives first

(11: 05 am) Midget: starting at his crush all alone with a cup of coffee, that’s such a keith thing

(11: 05 am) Keef: stfu

(11: 06 am) Keef: and stop texting here, we’re literally sitting in front of each other.

(11: 06 am) Midget: sorry just thought I should share my thoughts here

(11: 07 am) Midget: especially how disgusting you are

(11: 07 am) Ray of Sunshine: i should be there in a few minutes

(11: 07 am) No Fun: I have the divorce papers ready

(11: 09 am) Royalty: wtf, i already bought a copy with me

(11: 09 am) No Fun: this is my bit, don’t bring them

(11: 10 am) Royalty: wtf no

(11: 10 am) Royalty: the lawyer should be able to bring them

(11: 10 am) Royalty: do you know how dress up I am?

(11: 10 am) Royalty: I’m fucken so proper that it’ll make Lance cry

(11: 11 am) Keef: honesty, he’ll cry at anything you wear

(11: 11 am) Midget: jelly?

(11: 11 am) Keef: not really

(11: 12 am) Keef: i rather if he doesn’t cry at my outfit

(11: 12 am) No Fun: I got here first before Allura, i’m bringing the papers

(11: 13 am) Ray of Sunshine: I refuse to sign your papers unless my lawyer looks over them

(11: 13 am) Royalty: <3

(11: 13 am) Ray of Sunshine: <3

**No Fun changed their nickname to Single Father**

  
(11: 14 am) Midget: wow

(11: 14 am) Midget: I guess i should tell Matt you’re on the market

(11: 15 am) Keef: as if that ever stopped him before

(11: 15 am) Single Father: Matt and I are just friends

(11: 16 am) Midget: …

(11: 16 am) Keef: …

(11: 17 am) Ray of Sunshine: I’m here, just parking my car

(11: 18 am) Ray of Sunshine: wait, i thought Shiro and Matt were already together

(11: 18 am) Royalty: I as well

(11: 18 am) CoRanAway: Im here!

(11: 19 am) Midget: hurry up allura, we’re waiting for you

(11: 19 am) Royalty: well this fucken car won’t move

(11: 20 am) Royalty: MOVE YOU SHITTY PERSON

(11: 20 am) Royalty: THE LIGHT IS GREEN AND I HAVE PLACES TO GO

(11: 20 am) Midget: honesty, road rage Allura is the best Allura

(11: 20 am) Keef: eh

(11: 20 am) Ray of Sunshine: I hope the car moves, seeing how allura’s rage can be a little

(11: 20 am) Ray of Sunshine: unpredictable

(11: 25 am) Single Father: Allura, are you okay? You’ve been quiet for awhile

(11: 25 am) Keef: please tell me i don’t have to live this dull life without your bright and beautiful present here -The Prince of Everything

(11: 26 am) Midget: especially on the shitty things

(11: 26 am) Royalty: I AM HERE, I ACTUALLY WAS ABLE TO MAKE IT

(11: 27 am) Royalty: also, are you on break Lance?

(11: 27 am) Keef: yep! Just come in, i have your drink ready

(11: 28 am) Royalty: <3

(11: 28 am) Keef: <3

(11: 28 am) Midget: im disgusted at the thought that you’re sending that emoji on Keith’s phone

————

(12:25 pm) Midget: of course keith is the last one to leave

(12:25 pm) Midget: getting free refills from Lance and staring at Lance’s ass

(12:26 pm) Midget: Keith with a cup of coffee, staring and pining in a distance

(12:27 pm) Keith: stfu, if you have something to say then say it to my face

(12:27 pm) Midget: I like exposing you first

(12:27 pm) Midget: and must i remind you, I’m still ready to fight you in the void

(12:28 pm) Keef: bring it, shorty

————

Private Chat To ShiroIsDeadToMe

(12:33 pm) JustKeith: plz pick up keith and pidge right now

(12:34 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: Is that you Lance?

(12:34 pm) JustKeith: ye s

(12:34 pm) JustKeith: Pidge and Keith are getting stares and my manager is just about to kick them out, plz hurry

(12:35 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: what happened?

(12:35 pm) JustKeith: Idk, but for some reason Pidge jumped on Keith and they started tumbling on the floor

(12:37 pm) JustKeith: They’re fighting to the death I think

(12:37 pm) JustKeith: honesty, my money is on Pidge right now

(12:38 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: Keith isn’t even trying, i bet my money on Keith if its a serious match

(12:38 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: but I’m on my way, should be there in ten minutes

(12:39 pm) JustKeith: alright

**JustKeith changed their nickname to EmoBoy**

(12:40 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: why must you do this to him?

(12:40 pm) EmoBoy: :)


	5. Chapter 5

(5:25 pm) Sharpshooter: We should do a study group session this week

(5:26 pm) Keef: no

(5:26 pm) Sharpshooter: but

(5:26 pm) Keef: no

(5:26 pm) Sharpshooter: why

(5:26 pm) Keef: no 

(5:26 pm) Sharpshooter: but i want to study with you guys ;-;

(5:27 pm) Keef: why do you even need to study? 

(5:27 pm) Keef: your grades are fine and there’s no tests that should be coming up

(5:29 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I can answer that

(5:30 pm) Sharpshooter: no you can’t

(5:30 pm) Sharpshooter: because i'm the only one who knows my mind

(5:30 pm) Sharpshooter: unless…

(5:31 pm) Sharpshooter: HUnk can read minds!

(5:31 pm) Sharpshooter: I FUCKEN KNEW IT, NO WONDER HE KNEW WHEN I WAS HUNGRY AND GAVE ME FOOD 

(5:32 pm) Ray of Sunshine: nope

(5:32 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I just knew because my mother nature knows no boundaries

(5:33 pm) Sharpshooter: <3 

(5:33 pm) Ray of Sunshine: <3

(5:35 pm) Single Father: guys, its late

(5:35 pm) Single Father: why are you texting here

(5:36 pm) Sharpshooter: cuz i can never get enough of you ;)

(5:36 pm) Keef: but back to Lance want for the study lesson

(5:36 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Iverson was being a dick to Lance

(5:37 pm) Sharpshooter: </3

(5:37 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Bro

(5:37 pm) Sharpshooter: bro

(5:38 pm) Ray of Sunshine: bRo

(5:38 pm) Sharpshooter: BRO

(5:38 pm) Ray of Sunshine: bRO

(5:39 pm) Keef: what did Iverson did? Are you okay lance?

(5:39 pm) Sharpshooter: it's nothing bad, i’m a-okay

(5:39 pm) Sharpshooter: it's the usual of Iverson feeling the need to point out a mistake

(5:40 pm) Ray of Sunshine: out in front of the class, a small mistake that everyone did but him hating Lance for some reason, decided to bring it to everyone’s attention

(5:40 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I don’t like him

(5:40 pm) Sharpshooter: neither do i

(5:42 pm) Keef: don’t listen to Iverson, he’s a jerk and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’re doing great at school Lance

(5:42 pm) Sharpshooter: aw, keith likes me

(5:44 pm) Keef: ew

(5:44 pm) Keef: the last time i'm going to be nice

(5:44 pm) Sharpshooter: ;~; but i thought we were having a bonding moment

(5:45 pm) Single Father: now he’s trigger, he got so red in his face and almost threw his phone

(5:45 pm) Ray of Sunshine: is he still upset that Lance doesn’t remember their _moment_

(5:46 pm) Sharpshooter: lol

(5:48 pm) Keef: WTF I LITERALLY DRAG YOUR ASS BACK HOME TO ENSURE YOU WOULD LIVE AND WON’T WRECK YOUR CAR AFTER BEING DRUNK AF AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? WE LITERALLY STAYED IN THE LIVING ROOM AND HAD SUCH A DEEP CONVERSATION, YOU CRIED IN MY ARMS ABOUT DOLPHINS.

(5:49 pm) Sharpshooter: It wasn’t my fault that i blacked out, stop being so angry

(5:50 pm) Keef: fuck you

(5:50 pm) Sharpshooter: is this when i ask what time?

(5:52 pm) Single Father: he just screamed into the couch pillow

(5:52 pm) Single Father: I’ve never seen him this frustrated, wow

(5:53 pm) Ray of Sunshine: anyways, i’m just going to go and

(5:53 pm) Sharpshooter: at least i have Shiro to chat with

(5:54 pm) Single: I’m going to go and sleep

(5:54 pm) Sharpshooter: I have Keith at least

(5:54 pm) Keef: fuck you

(5:55 pm) Sharpshooter: at what time?

(5:55 pm) Keef: FUCK

(5:56 pm) Sharpshooter: on a side note, do you want hang tomorrow? I’m free after noon

(5:58 pm) Keef: yeah, sure

(5:58 pm) Keef: where to?

(5:58 pm) Sharpshooter: I found this amazing cafe and wanted to tried it out, i’ll pick you up around 1?

(5:59 pm) Keef: sure, yeah

(5:59 pm) Keef: cool, real cool

(6:01 pm) Sharpshooter: you okay, bud? You still salty about me using your own words against you?

(6:01 pm) Keef: fuck off

(6:02 pm) Sharpshooter: you want to watch me ;)

(6:02 pm) Keef: g;jkhaksdg

(6:03 pm) Keef: just shut up and see you later, i'm going to shower

(6:03 pm) Sharpshooter: byeeeeee, sweet dreams!

(6:07 pm) Keef: you too, see you tomorrow

**Midget changed their nickname to Sensing Klance**

(8:21 pm) Sensing Klance: What is this

(8:21 pm) Sensing Klance: a ship sailing

(8:21 pm) Sensing Klance: after all these harbor feelings held back, it's finally going to voyage through the sea

**Royalty changed their nickname to Klance Fangirl #2**

(8:23 pm) Sensing Klance: why not #1?

**CoRanAway changed their nickname to Klance Fangirl #1**

(8:23 pm) Klance Fangirl #1: as long as the boy is good to Lance, i’m always a fan

(8:24 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: Wish for the best for this new found relationship

**Keef changed their nickname to Do YOu Want To Go**

(8:32 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: I’ll make sure this ship won’t sail

(8:32 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: fucken try me

(8:33 pm) Klance Fangirl #1: jokes on you, you just activated my trap card

**Klance Fangirl #1 changed their nickname to Protective Uncle**

(8:34 pm) Protective Uncle: You WILL make my boy happy

(8:34 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: shit 

(8:34 pm) Sensing Klance: You can’t win against us

(8:35 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: don’t even try to fight against us 

(8:36 pm) Sharpshooter: he may not win this alone, but with me by his side 

(8:36 pm) Sharpshooter: we will win 

**Sharpshooter changed their nickname to Ship Leith**  

(8:37 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: ….

(8:37 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: hold on, that’s a no

(8:39 pm) Ship Leith: um, excuse me?

(8:39 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: I mean, not to be assuming that you and me would get together or fuck or anything liek that kajgkd

(8:39 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: but im top

(8:40 pm) Ship Leith: why tho?

(8:40 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: why? Because you’re bottom

(8:41 pm) Ship Leith: oh yeah, lets just have the flexible and long legged cuban guy bottom

(8:41 pm) Ship Leith: seriously, why does everyone think I bottom?

(8:41 pm) Ship Leith: can’t i just fucken be the one fucking the other person?

(8:41 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: but it's because you're /flexible/ that makes you a great bottom

(8:42 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: arching is sexy, so you can arch your fucken back and spread your legs wider and better than me

(8:42 pm) Ship Leith: but still

(8:43 pm) Ship Leith: you’re still flexible enough and i bet you would be sexy regardless if you bottom

(8:43 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: well, idc because i'm topping

(8:43 pm) Ship Leith: ugh fine

**Ship Leith changed their nickname to No Klance Tho**

(8:45 pm) Sensing Klance: I

(8:46 pm) Sensing Klance: did they just discussed their positions for sex here?

(8:48 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: Coran is currently broken

(8:48 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: he’s just looking at the wall with a terrified expression

(8:49 pm) No Klance Tho: one down, two more to go

(8:49 pm) Sensing Klance: Honesty

(8:49 pm) Sensing Klance: I’m out as well, the sex positions really got me

(8:49 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: me as well

(8:50 pm) Klance Fangirl #2: i’m retreating for now

(8:50 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: alright then

**No Klance Tho changed their nickname to Blue Kitty**

**Blue Kitty changed Klance Fangirl #2 to Queen Kitty**

**Blue Kitty changed Sensing Klance to Smol Kitty**

 

(8:50 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: why cats?

(8:50 pm) Blue Kitty: kittens

(8:51 pm) Blue Kitty: also because i was looking through pictures of cats before i came to aid you in the battle

(8:52 pm) Do YOu Want To Go: alright, going to bed now so night

(8:52 pm) Blue Kitty: nighty night!

**Blue Kitty changed Do YOu Want To Go to Angry Kitty**

(8:53 pm) Angry Kitty: I hate you

(8:53 pm) Blue Kitty: see you tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

(1:25 pm) Blue Kitty: kdjgakldhgjkl

(1:25 pm) Blue Kitty: sometime i forget how anti-social Keith is

(1:26 pm) Blue Kitty: We were ordering our stuff in the cafe and Keith just 

(1:26 pm) Blue Kitty: he fucken just said ‘time to order without fucking things up, how great’ and then just turned red and just die in his seat. 

**Blue Kitty send KeithIsHidingFromSocializing.image**

 

(1:28 pm) Angry Kitty: FUCKEN STOP LAUGHING AND MAKE SURE THAT MY COFFEE GETS NO CREAM 

(1:28 pm) Blue Kitty: Don’t worry, i made sure to finish your order lol

(1:28 pm) Blue Kitty: just come back up, she already left our table

(1:29 pm) Angry Kitty: too much effort

(1:32 pm) Angry Kitty: STOP KICKING ME

(1:36 pm) Blue Kitty: SHIRO, YOUR BROTHER JUST BIT MY LEG

(1:36 pm) Smol Kitty: kinky

(1:37 pm) Blue Kitty: LITTLE SHIT WON’T STOP TRYING TO UNTIE MY SHOES

(1:37 pm) Angry Kitty: WHAT’S WRONG LANCE? I THOUGHT WE WERE HERE TO LET LOOSE, SO LET ME SET YOUR FEET FREE

(1:38 pm) Single Father: wtf?

(1:38 pm) Queen Kitty: I

(1:38 pm) Queen Kitty: I’m extremely concern

(1:39 pm) Smol Kitty: this is why Keith isn’t allowed to socialize, he gets weird

(1:40 pm) Single Father: I just hope they leave a good tip

(1:40 pm) Angry Kitty: we don’t have to leave a tip?

(1:40 pm) Single Father: wasn’t the lady who took your order a waitress?

(1:42 pm) Blue Kitty: She actually didn’t need to take our order at our table, i think she was just bored since the store is super slow right now and just thought it would be fun

(1:42 pm) Blue Kitty: She’s super nice too

(1:43 pm) Angry Kitty: can I just stay down here? 

(1:43 pm) Angry Kitty: you can just pass down my stuff down here

(1:44 pm) Blue Kitty: Keith, get back up here

(1:44 pm) Blue Kitty: the purpose of coming here with you is to hang out

(1:45 pm) Blue Kitty: to talk and have a nice time before I leave for christmas break to go to Cuba 

(1:45 pm) Smol Kitty: but not with one else?

(1:46 pm) Blue Kitty: wtf are you talking about? I already have a full schedule with everyone to hangout for this entire month

(1:46 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I can confirm, I’ve seen his schedule and its kinda scary

(1:47 pm) Ray of Sunshine: especially how at the end of the week, it has red ink that says ‘death is approaching’ 

(1:47 pm) Angry Kitty: why a cafe with me tho???? 

(1:48 pm) Blue Kitty: I’m not going to Hot Topic with you

(1:48 pm) Blue Kitty: but there’s a nice arcade area with games that I won’t mind kicking your ass at

(1:49 pm) Blue Kitty: just come back here, food is here

(1:49 pm) Angry Kitty: Alright

_______

**Smol Kitty changed their nickname to Rover’s Creator**

(2:18 pm) Rover’s Creator: I just gave birth to the best child ever

(2:18 pm) Rover’s Creator: I present you filthy human beings to Rover 

**Rover’s Creator send RoverIsMyBaby.image**

(2:20 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I'm bRINGING MY CELEBRATION MUFFINS

(2:22 pm) Single Father: Matt says he proud of you

(2:22 pm) Queen Kitty: I’m glad that after all of your hard work that Rover is properly working

(2:23 pm) Rover’s Creator: I’m so proud of myself

(2:23 pm) Rover’s Creator: it only took a week worth of sleep 

(2:24 pm) Single Father: GO TO BED

(2:24 pm) Rover’s Creator: BUT I NEED TO GET A BABYSITTER FIRST

(2:24 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I’ll be there in 15 mins

(2:24 pm) Rover’s Creator: thanks mom

———

**_Private Chat To ShiroIsDeadToMe_ **

(2:55 pm) EmoBoy: I’m dying

(2:55 pm) EmoBoy: Lance is too fucken adorable

(2:55 pm) EmoBoy: He keeps running around so excitable and he keeps laughing, making my heart doing this weird thing.

(2:57 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: can you stop talking to me about your crush on Lance, go bother Pidge or someone else

(2:58 pm) EmoBoy: naw, Lance just came back with our drinks

(2:58 pm) EmoBoy: im done for now

(2:59 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: key word, for now

 

————

 

(3:47 pm) EmoBoy: Fucken Lance changed my name

 

(3:49 pm) ShiroIsDeadToMe: I’m surprised it took you this long to noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after this chapter, i originally planned to start to go down to hell with angst and beat the shit out of everyone and ripping hearts out. Then my parents put the christmas tree and the lights up and i remembered making people read a group chat that seemed all fun and games to a spiral of mental breakdowns doesn't suite the mood. 
> 
> Honesty, who doesn't like a nice mood going on before their cup of angst?
> 
> Also sorry for not updating as often. I was planning to update at least once per day in the week days (Monday to Friday), mainly because I was kinda waiting to update this group chat awhile ago and I had a few chapters already planned out... But they're all in this one single document and every time I look to start reading them to check where I was heading with it, I just got hella confused and often thought 'wtf, is this the next chapter I'm publishing or this like two days ahead???" note to self: get hella organized.
> 
> Anways, here I am. It's past 11pm and I have school tomorrow and I'm proud to have this chapter out now after I stopped confusing myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert summary here, I'm too lazy to do it rn*

(4:58 pm) Protective Uncle: what do you kiddos want for Christmas?

(4:58 pm) Protective Uncle: of course, i have to know since Santa relies on me to gather info ;)

(5:00 pm) Smol Kitty: Coran…

(5:00 pm) Smol Kitty: we’re not little kids

(5:00 pm) Smol Kitty: we’re all aware that Santa isn’t real

(5:02 pm) Blue Kitty: Santa isn’t real?

(5:02 pm) Protective Uncle: Don’t listen to the green one, ice fills their heart

(5:02 pm) Smol Kitty: wtf???

(5:03 pm) Smol Kitty: Lance, you don’t even believe in santa!?

(5:03 pm) Blue Kitty: I believe in hope and magic

(5:03 pm) Blue Kitty: I shall say Santa is real as long he represent my hope and all of the magical things

(5:03 pm) Protective Uncle: and he does

(5:04 pm) Protective Uncle: so, anything on your guys wish list?

(5:04 pm) Ray of Sunshine: i have my eyes on this cookbook

(5:04 pm) Blue Kitty: that’s not the only thing you have your eyes on

(5:05 pm) Blue Kitty: how’s that nice girl Shay ;)

(5:05 pm) Ray of Sunshine: fahgajlkdflka

(5:05 pm) Ray of Sunshine: HOW DID YOU FOUND OUT HER NAME???

(5:06 pm) Protective Uncle: who’s Shay?

(5:06 pm) Smol Kitty: is she the girl you went for a date?

(5:06 pm) Single Father: the one you divorce me for?

(5:07 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ….

(5:07 pm) Ray of Sunshine: yeah

(5:08 pm) Protective Uncle: she must be a nice lady to have caught your interest, Hunk

(5:08 pm) Protective Uncle: I would love to meet her one day

(5:09 pm) Blue Kitty: lol

(5:09 pm) Blue Kitty: I met her first before anyone

(5:09 pm) Ray of Sunshine: how??? I didn’t told you who I was going out with????

(5:09 pm) Blue Kitty: remember how Keith and I went to the cafe?

(5:09 pm) Ray of Sunshine: yeah?

(5:10 pm) Blue Kitty: turns out the one who took our order was Shay, she apparently recognized me from a picture that you showed her and ask me how you were doing.

(5:10 pm) Angry Kitty: wait

(5:10 pm) Angry Kitty: where was I during all of this?

(5:10 pm) Blue Kitty: suffering under the table

(5:11 pm) Angry Kitty: oh yeah, that makes sense

(5:11 pm) Ray of Sunshine: i

(5:12 pm) Ray of Sunshine: this is unfair, i wanted to introduce you two

(5:12 pm) Blue Kitty: faith had other things in mind :)

(5:12 pm) Protective Uncle: back to my job

(5:13 pm) Protective Uncle: what sort of cookbook are you interested in?

(5:13 pm) Ray of Sunshine: its this cookbook about seafood

(5:14 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I’ll show you later about it

(5:14 pm) Protective Uncle: great!

(5:14 pm) Protective Uncle: who else has something they would like from Santa?

(5:15 pm) Midget: parental leave so I can support Rover

(5:17 pm) Single Father: no

(5:17 pm) Single Father: none of my children are going to dismiss their education

(5:17 pm) Single Father: What I want from Santa is to make sure that my kids don’t drop out of college

(5:18 pm) Angry Kitty: lol

(5:18 pm) Single Father: To make sure no more of my kids drop out

(5:18 pm) Blue Kitty: I’m tempted to drop out now

(5:18 pm) Protective Uncle: I’ll make sure to die first before that happens

(5:19 pm) Blue Kitty: :~:

(5:19 pm) Blue Kitty: but you’re all I need to live 

(5:19 pm) Protective Uncle: that’s endearing as always, my boy

(5:19 pm) Protective Uncle: what do you want for Christmas?

(5:20 pm) Blue Kitty: anything from you would make my heart melt

(5:20 pm) Protective Uncle: <3

(5:20 pm) Blue Kitty: <3

(5:25 pm) Queen Kitty: are we doing a secret santa this year or are we just going to give out gifts???

(5:27 pm) Blue Kitty: I’m going to Cuba during break so I don’t think I can do the secret santa this year, but I can give you guys gifts

(5:27 pm) Blue Kitty: as long as you guys promise to not open till the special day~!

(5:28 pm) Angry Kitty: so we basically open them as soon as you’re gone

(5:28 pm) Angry Kitty: got it

(5:29 pm) Smol Kitty: I can’t wait to ignore Lance’s instructions and tear open his present as soon as he’s gone

(5:29 pm) Blue Kitty: note to self, place Pidge’s present on the top shelf

(5:29 pm) Smol Kitty: fuckkk

(5:30 pm) Protective Uncle: anyways, who else is interested in anything

(5:30 pm) Protective Uncle: what do you want Keith?

(5:31 pm) Blue Kitty: he wants the entire hot topic building for himself 

(5:31 pm) Angry Kitty: I was going to say a leather jacket but

(5:31 pm) Angry Kitty: suddenly i want death

(5:32 pm) Queen Kitty: moving on, I want all of you at my place next Friday night 

(5:32 pm) Queen Kitty: a small celebrations for christmas before we all leave for travel for the break

(5:33 pm) Smol Kitty: alcohol?

(5:33 pm) Single Father: you’re underage, you shouldn’t be the one asking that

(5:35 pm) Blue Kitty: alcohol?

(5:35 pm) Single Father: did Pidge just ask you to ask for them?

(5:35 pm) Blue Kitty: no?

(5:36 pm) Single Father: disappointment

(5:36 pm) Queen Kitty: there will be some wonderful beverages, but remember that I’m not giving alcohol to minors

(5:36 pm) Queen Kitty: your father will be mad at me if i did

(5:60 pm) Blue Kitty: im so lucky to be old

(5:36 pm) CoRanAway: I would like to state you’re still a fetus to me

(5:38 pm) Ray of Sunshine: HAHAHAHA OML THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD

(5:38 pm) Angry Kitty: this is why I exist

(5:38 pm) Smol Kitty: iM DYING

(5:38 pm) Queen Kitty: fkadj

(5:38 pm) Single Father: I made a choking sound while laughing, Matt is looking at me weirdly now

(5:40 pm) Smol Kitty: tell Matt to bring his gay ass back home, you already hog him enough and my mom wants him to visit and won’t stop spamming me about it

(5:40 pm) Smol Kitty: he may be your fucken boyfriend but he has a fucken family

(5:42 pm) Single Father: but i'm not his boyfriend nor is he mine

(5:42 pm) Single Father: guys, i can tell you’re judging me

(5:43 pm) Single Father: but it's true when I say we’re just two besties

(5:43 pm) Blue Kitty: what I want for christmas

(5:43 pm) Blue Kitty: my family stop bashing on me, for Shiro to confess his gay ass relationship with his gay ass boyfriend name Matt

(5:44 pm) Smol Kitty: I only agree with the last part

(5:44 pm) Angry Kitty: same

(5:44 pm) Ray of Sunshine: amen

(5:44 pm) Queen Kitty: would be great

(5:46 pm) Single Father: I’m about drive Matt home

(5:47 pm) Single Father: don’t be killing each other off while I’m gone

(5:48 pm) Angry Kitty: now that he’s gone, who wants to come over to play Mario Kart?

(5:48 pm) Blue Kitty: he said to not kill each other off

(5:49 pm) Blue Kitty: Mario Kart = death of many

(5:49 pm) Angry Kitty: only if one was to blue shell me

(5:49 pm) Blue Kitty: I’m heading there to just blue shell you

(5:50 pm) Angry Kitty: do you have a death wish?

(5:50 pm) Blue Kitty: when it comes beating you at Mario Kart, then anytime

(5:50 pm) Angry Kitty: I’ll fucken beat you this time, just fucken watch

(5:50 pm) Blue Kitty: I can take you on

(5:52 pm) Blue Kitty: I’ll be there in 15 mins.

(5:52 pm) Angry Kitty: why so long, it usually takes you less than five mins

(5:52 pm) Queen kitty: surprise surprise, I’m over and doing Lance’s toe nails

(5:53 pm) Blue Kitty: I find it fun to let Allura practice her skills of art on me

(5:53 pm) Queen Kitty: sadly i can’t do his fingernails because Lance moves too much and most likely will ruin them within seconds.

(5:53 pm) Blue Kitty: what can I say

(5:54 pm) Blue Kitty: I have a great social life where I’m constantly messaging

(5:54 pm) Angry Kitty: wait

(5:54 pm) Angry Kitty: so i know you do this weird night mask thing and so on

(5:55 pm) Angry Kitty: but you also paint your nails???

(5:55 pm) Queen Kitty: I can confirm but question why you’re asking

(5:55 pm) Angry Kitty: no reason

(5:56 pm) Angry Kitty: its just oddly cute to imagine Lance with his nails done

(5:56 pm) Angry Kitty: while spending time with you because I don’t often see you guys do a lot of sibling-like activities

(5:56 pm) Angry Kitty: yeah, that’s all

**Smol Kitty changed Angry Kitty’s nickname to Nyan kitty**

(5:58 pm) Nyan Kitty: wtf

(5:58 pm) Smol Kitty: fucken gay ass boy smh

(5:59 pm) Smol Kitty: lying everywhere you go ffs

(5:59 pm) Blue Kitty: wait

(6:00 pm) Nyan Kitty: shit

(6:00 pm) Blue Kitty: Keith does 

(6:00 pm) Nyan Kitty: nO

(6:01pm) Blue Kitty: does it bother you that I paint my nails or do anything feminine?

(6:01 pm) Nyan Kitty: wtf

(6:02 pm) Nyan Kitty: shit lance, no it doesn’t bother me

(6:02 pm) Nyan Kitty: why the shit would it???

(6:03 pm) Blue Kitty: idk

(6:05 pm) Blue Kitty: I just thought maybe you were double checking I was doing it because yoou just didn’t like the thought of me doing something like which shouldn’t make since I know you’re cool bout stuff and won’t care at all since you’re a cool person and all that

(6:05 pm) Blue Kitty: sorry

(6:06 pm) Blue Kitty: I’m rambling, but sorry to assume that from you

(6:06 pm) Nyan Kitty: no its alright, if there’s anything you have questions or concern about then talk to me about it

(6:07 pm) Blue Kitty: thanks, but I’m still kicking your ass in Mario Kart

(6:07 pm) Nyan Kitty: I will fucken end you

(6:07 pm) Smol Kitty: I’m going to join and bring Rover

(6:08 pm) Blue Kitty: request on being called the uncle 

(6:08 pm) Smol Kitty: approved

(6:09 pm) Blue Kitty: thanks

(6:09 pm) Blue Kitty: keith, we’re on our way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan, they made a comment about how Keith's name should been Nyan and I was like "lol you're right, gotta do it". 
> 
> Note to all readers, I do read comments and I say thanks to those who enjoy this fic. I'm just really lazy to log in at times and tend to just check on them as a guest, also I'm the type of person who dates someone and can be totally enamored with them but suck at replying them back. Ask my boyfriend, he can vouch for me. But I do reassure you I do read them and if you have ideas for the fic, just comment and chances are I'll reply the best i can do or at least insert the idea and give credit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me hide a body?

(7:42 pm) Smol Kitty: rights been removed and you’re no longer hold the right to be the uncle

(7:42 pm) Blue Kitty: wtf

(7:42 pm) Blue Kitty: you can’t do that

(7:43 pm) Smol Kitty: just fucken did

(7:43 pm) Blue Kitty: I refuse to accept this, I have all rights to be the uncle and I will continue seeing Rover as the uncle

(7:44 pm) Smol Kitty: I’ll fucken make sure you don’t

(7:44 pm) Smol Kitty: don’t underestimate me, I’ll make sure you’re out of Rover’s life completely

(7:44 pm) Blue Kitty: I DIDN’T MEAN TO SHELL YOU, I MEANT TO GET KEITH

(7:45 pm) Nyan Kitty: I’m still in bliss 

(7:45 pm) Nyan Kitty: I can’t believe you fucken got Pidge 

(7:45 pm) Smol Kitty: doesn’t matter who that was meant to be, all that matters is that 

(7:45 pm) Smol Kitty: you fucken attack me

(7:46 pm) Blue Kitty: I DIDN’T MEAN TOO

(7:46 pm) Smol Kitty: DOESN’T MATTER

(7:47 pm) Smol Kitty: KEITH FUCKEN WON CAUSE OF YOUR FUCK UP

(7:47 pm) Blue Kitty: THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO FUCKEN ATTACK ME BACK

(7:47 pm) Blue Kitty: IF YOU DIDN’T FUCKEN ATTACK ME, HE WON’T HAD WON

(7:48 pm) Smol Kitty: WELL IF YOU DIDN’T SHELL ME, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAD HAPPENED

(7:48 pm) Nyan Kitty: this is fucken great

(7:48 pm) Blue Kitty: SHUT UP

(7:48 pm) Smol Kitty: SHUT UP

(7:49 pm) Single Father:  why in the world did you guys Mario Kart?

(7:49 pm) Single Father: I’m sure I already ban it for everyone after the last incident

(7:52 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT MY CONTROLLER SMACK LANCE’S FACE

(7:52 pm) Queen Kitty: Mario Kart, turning the most innocent and kind people to violent monsters

(7:53 pm) Smol Kitty: i remember how Hunk called me up late that time

(7:53 pm) Smol Kitty: “I fucken killed my best buddy over Mario Kart, I’m not ready for prison. I didn’t even meant to kill him with my controller, it just happened-I swear! You gotta help me hide the body!”

(7:54 pm) Blue Kitty: wait, Hunk told me that we just ended up playing so long that we passed out

(7:54 pm) Blue Kitty: that I passed out while trying to stand and just collapse and just hit my head along the way

(7:55 pm) Ray of Sunshine: YOu did

(7:55 pm) Ray of Sunshine: don’t listen to pidge, Coran did say that ice fills their heart

(7:56 pm) Blue Kitty: WTF YOU WERE GONNA HIDE MY BODY INSTEAD OF CONFESSING UP

(7:56 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I PANIC OKAY???

(7:56 pm) Nyan Kitty: Should had came to me for that, would had know the proper way to do it

(7:57 pm) Ray of Sunshine: chances were that you would kill once I told you and then hiDE MY BODY

(7:58 pm) Nyan Kitty: If you were to kill one of my friend, who were to say you won’t do it again???

(7:58 pm) Nyan Kitty: best to do it before it escalate

(7:58 pm) Blue Kitty: buddy, you should always come for me to hide a body

(7:58 pm) Blue Kitty: I always have your back!

(7:58 pm) Ray of Sunshine: thanks bud!

(7:59 pm) Blue Kitty: oh wait. I don’t always have your back

(7:59 pm) Blue Kitty: BECAUSE I’M THE DEAD BODY

(8:00 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE ARE FRAGILE AND DIE

(8:00 pm) Blue Kitty: WELL ITS YOUR FAULT IF YOU DECIDE TO HIDE THEIR BODY INSTEAD OF GOING TO THE COPS

(8:00 pm) Queen Kitty: lets be real, chances are that Hunk would turn himself up as soon as he starts dragging your body

(8:00 pm) Queen Kitty: the guilt would eat him up

(8:02 pm) Single Father: agreed

(8:03 pm) Smol Kitty: I think Hunk ended up telling Shiro as soon as he calmed down from calling me

(8:03 pm) Single Father: which is when I told him to double check if he actually killed someone

(8:04 pm) Blue Kitty: shit

(8:04 pm) Blue Kitty: did I died? The entire time as I lived to what seemed normal is actually me reliving my past as a ghost?

(8:05 pm) Ray of Sunshine: of course not!

(8:06 pm) Ray of Sunshine: …..

(8:06 pm) Ray of Sunshine: unless you actually died and all of this was just in my imagination to deal with the guilt

(8:07 pm) Smol Kitty: this is how we know you two are best friends

(8:07 pm) Blue Kitty: that’s not how

(8:07 pm) Blue Kitty: you know when you hear our conversation all made out of a single word

(8:08 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Bro, bro

(8:08 pm) Blue Kitty: BRO, BRo bRo

(8:09 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I SAID I WAS SORRY

(8:09 pm) Nyan Kitty: how the fuck do you guys do that???

(8:09 pm) Smol Kitty: i’ve been trying to crack this code but there seriously no way to decode stupidity

(8:10 pm) Blue Kitty: excuse me??? I was the genius who had Hunk and I go through special training for this!

(8:10 pm) Smol Kitty: once again, hard to decode stupidity

(8:10 pm) Ray of Sunshine: bro <3

(8:10 pm) Blue Kitty: bro <3

(8:10 pm) Blue Kitty: you’re too sweet for me 

(8:11 pm) Nyan Kitty: I fucken don’t understand this

(8:11 pm) Smol Kitty: unlike those two, Keith and I communicate in an intelligent way

(8:11 pm) Smol Kitty: we don’t have to use a single word to communicate

(8:12 pm) Nyan Kitty: yeah, so, anyone up for Mortal Combat?

(8:13 pm) Blue Kitty: depends

(8:13 pm) Blue Kitty: is there anything I should know about that involves with it?

(8:14 pm) Smol Kitty: I ended up tazing you and tried to cover it up by saying you got too ‘lite’

(8:14 pm) Blue Kitty: wtf???

(8:15 pm) Blue Kitty: what else should I know

(8:15 pm) Single Father: I was the one who first tripped you up in twister so you would fall on Keith, I really wanted to win

(8:16 pm) Queen Kitty: I was the one who continue tripping you up in twister and made you fall on Keith

(8:16 pm) Blue Kitty: wtf, you weren’t even playing

(8:16 pm) Queen Kitty: I am aware of that

(8:18 pm) Protective Uncle: I must admit

(8:18 pm) Blue Kitty: *gasp* 

(8:19 pm) Blue Kitty: not you too

(8:20 pm) Protective Uncle: I purposely made you dance on expert mode when we were competing in the arcade while I was in beginner mode

(8:21 pm) Blue Kitty: did everyone did me wrong???

(8:25 pm) Blue Kitty: keith, what did you do???

(8:27 pm) Nyan Kitty: almost shank you

(8:27 pm) Blue Kitty: you know, I’m glad that you just almost

(8:28 pm) Nyan Kitty: yeah, I realized that shanking you over monopoly wasn’t even worth jail time

(8:28 pm) Blue Kitty: excuse you

(8:28 pm) Blue Kitty: monopoly is always worth it

(8:30 pm) Nyan Kitty: great, I’ll keep that in mind next time

__________

 

**_Private Chat To PainToMySide_ **

(8:33 pm) PainToMySide: I love the fact that you pretend that you were just about to shank him

(8:33 pm) EmoBoy: shut up

(8:33 pm) PainToMySide: when we all know the truth is when you were about to kiss him in frustration

(8:34 pm) EmoBoy: I fucken hate you Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam Boom! Winter break is on and while I don't promise to update everyday or anything, hopefully updates will be a thing while I'm enjoying my break. Also, do you guys even care if this group chat fic have the time things??
> 
> Honesty, I have the urge to stop doing them because that's really time consuming and boring. But then again, I feel the need to be consistent so im 50/50 on this. Just tell me if you don't really care or if you prefer it or not, because if you guys care then I care.


	9. Chapter 9

(11:00 pm) Blue Kitty: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU MOTHERFUCKERS

(11:02) pm Smol Kitty: you’re an hour early

**Blue Kitty changed Smol Kitty’s nickname to Grinch**

(11:03 pm) Grinch: that’s uncalled for

(11:03 pm) Blue Kitty: is it really???

(11:04 pm) Grinch: honesty, I was asking for it

(11:04 pm) Blue Kitty: right!

(11:04 pm) Blue Kitty: so did you open my present?

(11:07 pm) Grinch: no

(11:07 pm) Grinch: hunk won’t let me till midnight

(11:09 pm) Blue Kitty: GOOD!

(11:10 pm) Ray of Sunshine: <3

(11:10 pm) Blue Kitty: <3

(11:12 pm) Nyan Kitty: already opened mine

(11:12 pm) Blue Kitty: my faith in father is suddenly lost

(11:12 pm) Single Father: dont listen to Keith, I made sure that its hidden

(11:12 pm) Single Father: he’s just trying to destroy christmas

**Blue Kitty changed Nyan Kitty’s nickname to True Grinch**

(11:13 pm) True Grinch: can I just get death for my present?

(11:13 pm) Blue Kitty: we already got something else, so suck it

(11:13 pm) Grinch: bet he would gladly would do

(11:15 pm) Blue Kitty: today is a day to be jolly, not kinky

(11:16) Grinch: wha, it didn’t faze you???

(11:16 pm) Blue Kitty: I’ve went through intense training and observe your attacks, all so I can hold on my ground

(11:16 pm) Grinch: I guess its time to go with the big guns

(11:16 pm) Blue Kitty: you have a plan B!

(11:17 pm) Grinch: of course I do

(11:18 pm) Grinch: who do you think I am? Keith?

(11:18 pm) Grinch: I’m not stupid to not plan things ahead

(11:20 pm) True Grinch: HEY

(11:21 pm) Single Father: true tho

(11:21 pm) Single Father: one time he asked me hang out on the day he wanted to he hang out and then had me drive for hours before he confessed that he didn’t about that to do

(11:22 pm) True Grinch: I THOUGHT WE WOULD PASS A PLACE THAT WILL CATCH OUR EYES

(11:23 pm) Single Father: excuse me that my eyes stayed on the road the entire time

(11:24 pm) Blue Kitty: Shiro is a great father figure

(11:24 pm) Grinch: Shiro the great father figure and his not so great kids

(11:25 pm) Blue Kitty: totally would watch that show

(11:26 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I bet we can make it to a great show

(11:26 pm) Blue Kitty: bet we can go over three seasons

(11:26 pm) True Grinch: over three seasons of us making Shiro regret making friends of us?

(11:27 pm) True Grinch: doubt anyone wants to watch it

(11:27 pm) Queen Kitty: not true, I would gladly watch it

(11:28 pm) Protective Uncle: I as well!

(11:28 pm) Blue Kitty: the true fans

(11:28) Queen Kitty: I would even develop tons of theories and create so many ships

(11:28 pm) Protective Uncle: I’ll make tons of the merch if needed

(11:23 pm) Ray of Sunshine: wait so basically we all know we can start a reality tv show now

(11:25 pm) Blue Kitty: jokes on you, we’re already open to the public and all the content of the group chat is entertaining many people

(11:30 pm) True Grinch: WAIT WHAT

(11:32 pm) Single Father: tell me you’re messing with us

(11:35 pm) Grinch: _HOW DID YOU FOUND OUT I WAS LEAKING OUR MESSAGES???_

(11:37 pm) Blue Kitty: ummmm

(11:37 pm) Blue Kitty: I was kiddin but

(11:42 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Pidge?

(11:44 pm) Protective Uncle: well that’s a plot twist

(11:47 pm) Queen Kitty: say hi to the world ig

(11:48 pm) True Grinch: wait, is this real or?????

(11:50 pm) Single Father: no

(11:51 pm) Single Father: i doubt my own kid will betray me like this

(11:55 pm) Grinch: hahahaha right

(11:59 pm) Ray of Sunshine: um so ignoring that

(12:00 am) Blue Kitty: OPEN YOUR FUCKEN PRESENTS, ITS LANCEMAS

(12:00 am) True Grinch: is it too late to exchange my gift for death

(12:01 am) Blue Kitty: well, if you see my present than you might change your mind ;)

(12:02 am) Grinch: didos for the gaymos, am i right?

(12:02 am) Blue Kitty: just open your present

(12:05 am) Protective Uncle: YOU MAKE THIS OLD mAN CRY!!! WHY THANK YOU MY BOY

(12:05 am) Queen Kitty: THIS IS PRECIOUS

(12:05 am) Grinch: YOU FUCKEN DORK, HOW DARE YOU

(12:07 am) Blue Kitty: <3

(12:08 am) True Grinch: I’m afraid to open mine

(12:10 am) Ray of Sunshine: BUDDY! IM CRYING

(12:11 am) Single Father: I’m afraid as well

(12:12 am) Blue Kitty: open it

(12:12 am) Grinch: open it

(12:12 am) Queen Kitty: open it

(12:12 am) Ray of Sunshine: open it

(12:13 am) Protective Uncle: you won’t regret it my boys!

(12:16 am) Single Father: IM TRYING SO HARD TO NOT CRY

(12:16 am) True Grinch: YOU FUCKEN- I’M JUST SO HAPPY!

(12:17 am) Queen Kitty: did you hand made these stuff lions?

(12:17 am) Blue Kitty: Heck yeah, though I got help from my ma

(12:17 am) Ray of Sunshine: I JUST LOVE HOW YOU HAD THEM HAVE THE SMALL POCKET ANDGJGJKLDH

(12:18 am) Single Father: im now ashamed of my gift cards

(12:18 am) Grinch: better than Keith’s paper that gives us five times to ride his motorcycle with him

(12:18 am) True Grinch: stfu, im no good at presents

(12:20 am) Ray of Sunshine: totally going to have a fest ready when you return

(12:20 am) Blue Kitty: <3

(12:20 am) Ray of Sunshine: <3

(12:21 am) Protective Uncle: it should be late for you now, being 1am where you’re at

(12:21 am) Blue Kitty: tire as the dead, just wanted to see your guys reactions

(12:21 am) Blue Kitty: night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tries to low key insert a chapter for christmas despite it being late* 
> 
> Oh, hey you guys. How are you doing??? Me? doing nothing much, just um, living life and getting most of it with bubble wrap.... Um, so gotta go but it's been niceeeee Catch up with you later! *finger guns out of the situation*


	10. Chapter 10

(4:45 am) Blue Kitty: poppin bubble wrap is fun

**Grinch changed True Grinch’s nickname to Bubble Wrap**

(4:47 am) Grinch: I dare you to say that again but change poppin to doing

**Blue Kitty changed Grinch’s nickname to Perv**

(4:49 am) Perv: I’ll pay ten bucks

(4:49 am) Blue Kitty: doing bubble wrap is fun

(4:50 am) Perv: You disgust me

(4:50 am) Blue Kitty: good

(4:51 am) Perv: take your dirty money from my room, you know where I keep my stash

(4:51 am) Blue Kitty: remind me when i get home

(4:52 am) Perv: smh

(4:52 am) Perv: don’t be looking for sugar daddies or pimps

**Blue Kitty changed Perv’s nickname to Pimp**

**Blue Kitty changed their nickname to Hoe**

(4:55 am) Hoe: fucken too late

(4:55 am) Pimp: alright then, first customer we have is Keith

(4:57 am) Hoe: I’ll grind him while holding eye contact with you, try me

(4:58 am) Bubble Wrap: WHY ARE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS

(4:58 am) Bubble Wrap: ITS FUCKEN FIVE IN THE MORNING

(4:59 am) Hoe: but she started it

(5:00 am) Bubble Wrap: idc, i’m ending it

(5:00 am) Bubble Wrap: I’m trying to sleep here

(5:00 am) Hoe: well I would love to sleep as well but

(5:01 am) Hoe: currently on way back home and popping bubble wrap to keep me awake

(5:02 am) Bubble Wrap: wtf, where you got bubble wrapping form?

(5:02 am) Pimp: I made sure to pack him enough to make sure he found a way to stop being stress

(5:03 am) Hoe: you know what else keeps me from stressin?

(5:03 am) Pimp: getting dirty money

**Hoe changed Bubble Wrap’s nickname to Sugar Daddy**

(5:05 am) Hoe: heck yeah

(5:05 am) Sugar Daddy: why does this surprise me???

(5:07 am) Single Father: Kids

(5:07 am) Pimp: sorry dad

(5:08 am) Hoe: we’ll move this to a more preferred place

(5:08 am) Single Father: good

**Hoe created Don’t Disturbs That Sleeps**

**Hoe added Pimp and Sugar Daddy**

(5:10 am) Hoe: heyo

(5:10 am) Pimp: fuck yeah

(5:10 am) Sugar Daddy: I wanted to sleep

(5:11 am) Hoe: lol, too late

(5:12 am) Pimp: aw, you’re stuck with us

(5:13 am) Sugar Daddy: ughhhh

(5:13 am) Sugar Daddy: so when are you going to be home?

(5:14 am) Hoe: Im crashing at my mom’s place for a bit so I might be there around the afternoon

(5:14 am) Pimp: weakkkkk

(5:15 am) Pimp: this is why I’m the pimp and you’re the hoe

(5:15 am) Hoe: can’t disagree there

(5:17 am) Sugar Daddy: wait, why am I the sugar daddy when Lance already has a pimp

(5:18 am) Hoe: well

(5:18 am) Pimp: ofc you have a background story

(5:21 am) Hoe: what if I was just your average hoe that was being pimped out by Pidge till one day, I met you and you kept on chasing after me because I had one fine bod and then I decided ‘sure, get tons of cash from this way’ and then I just realized that I can do two things at the same and yeah

(5:21 am) Hoe: or somthing like that

(5:22 am) Sugar Daddy: rightttttt

(5:22 am) Sugar Daddy: sorry that I asked

(5:23 am) Pimp: basically what I say to everything

(5:23 am) Hoe: want to watch a video of me popping bubble wrap

(5:23 am) Sugar Daddy: no

(5:23 am) Pimp: no

(5:24 am) Hoe: since you guys said nicely

 **Hoe send** **PoppingFunTimes.vid**

(5:26 am) Pimp: wow, look at you go

(5:28 am) Sugar Daddy: was that your mom that told to be quiet?

(5:28 am) Hoe: heck yeah, meaning its time to stop popping these things

(5:28 am) Hoe: she looks ready to kill so I’m going to do the smart thing

(5:29 am) Hoe: almost there anyways

(5:30 am) Sugar Daddy: I’m going to head back to bed then

(5:30 am) Pimp: weakkkkk

(5:31 am) Sugar Daddy: don’t call me weak

(5:31 am) Hoe: weakkkkk

(5:31 am) Sugar Daddy: I can take you both down at the same time

(5:32 am) Hoe: I’ll like to see you try, Mullet

(5:32 am) Pimp: Lance and I can totally beat your ass

(5:33 am) Sugar Daddy: Mario Kart

(5:34 am) Hoe: ahkjgjalkfdgh

(5:34 am) Hoe: don’t go there!!!

(5:35 am) Pimp: Lalalala not listening

(5:35 am) Sugar Daddy: Blue shell

(5:36 am) Pimp: look at that, time for me to sleep

(5:36 am) Hoe: look at that, I got to go as well

(5:37 am) Sugar Daddy: fucken thought so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tons of bubble wrap right now and I just wanted to add something with it and then... well yeah this mess that started with bubble wrap started and there was random times I just stop and started popping my bubble wrap. 
> 
> Who would had thought I can be inspired by bubble wrap?
> 
> Sorry for it being short, this chapter is literally just spur on the moment because of bubble wrap. There was no plan whatsoever except adding some dabs of klance and having random things involving bubble wraps. Honesty, if you guys want to give suggestions I'll write them. no matter how random, I'll do it. For petesake, i was inspired by bubble wrap. Just make sure to not hold any exceptions ;)
> 
> Actually, writing this end note is making me realized so much things.... I have tons of glow sticks in front of me... But why??? WHY IS THERE A STACK OF GLOW STICKS??? I ALSO STILL NEED TO STICK THE GLOW STARS TO PUT UP ON MY CEILING SO WHY DO I HAVE GLOW STICKS???
> 
> Next Chapter: Glow sticks


	11. Chapter 11

Ray of Sunshine: So 

Ray of Sunshine: who likes glow sticks

Hoe: I’m a hoe for glow sticks

Pimp: that’s not the only type of stick you’re a hoe for

Hoe: this is harassment

Ray of Sunshine: glow

Ray of Sunshine: stick

Ray of Sunshine: party

Pimp: FUCK YEAH

Hoe: IM SOO HAPPY, FUCK TO THE YEAH

Single Father: no

Hoe: hold up

Pimp: fuck no, we don’t need permission, we have mom’s approval

Single Father: Hunk

Ray of Sunshine: Shiro

Single Father: last time this happened, Keith returned covered in bright neon colors

Ray of Sunshine: its a party, it’s bound to happen

Single Father: there was news that cops were chasing a person covered in bright colors that day after

Ray of Sunshine: doesn’t mean it was

Ray of Sunshine: could had been another bright colors person being chased

Hoe: news did say it was a female

Single Father: *sighs*

Single Father: whatever, have fun 

Sugar Daddy: should I buy some drinks

Hoe: yeah, bring some orange juice as well

Single Father: today is a school night

Queen Kitty: relax, the kids aren’t drinking

Queen Kitty: I took all their alcohol

Pimp: whaat

Pimp: when???

Pimp: how???

Ray of Sunshine: she asked me if she can have some.. Ididn’t think she’ll take it all

Hoe: Keith, take me shopping with you

Hoe: I’m making sure we have good booze

Hoe: I also need to get more glow stars

Sugar Daddy: you’re buying the glow stars

Ray of Sunshine: are you??

Hoe: heck yeah

Hoe: I started with my room to the hallways, now for the living room :)

Pimp: oh how great

Hoe: you know you like them ;)

Pimp: I do but i hate how you have me helping you to place them up

Hoe: but its easy to carry you

Hoe: plus Hunk is cooking so I can’t have him carrying me

Pimp: have keith help you, I’m updating my son’s software

Hoe: you cool with that Keith?

Sugar Daddy: yeah yeah, just meet me up in the parking lot

Sugar Daddy: I’m ready to leave

Hoe: right right

____

**Pimp send TwoGays0feetAwayBecasueThey’reGay.image**

Pimp: look the awkwardness between these twos

Pimp: they tried having Lance placing of the stars on the ceiling but they fell

Pimp: then they just started laughing and tried again with Keith up

Pimp: now Keith understands the position he’s in

Pimp: with lance between his legs

Pimp: and now he’s barely functioning

Ray of Sunshine: why must we try to expose them here

Single Father: since we’re all still unsure if you’re leaking our messages

Pimp: right

Queen Kitty: I don’t mind the exposure

Single Father: ofc you don’t

Pimp: how do you like your gayness?

Queen: pure rawness and full of juice

Pimp: coming up, I'll expose them so bad

Ray of Sunshine: on a side note, I have tons of glow sticks

Pimp: FUCK YEAH, FUCK GAY REQUEST WHEN YOU HAVE GLOW STICKS

Queen Kitty: we’re glad that you kids are enjoying yourself

Pimp: “we’re not kids”

Pimp: Lance said that

Protective Uncle: still a fetus to me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud of myself today. I finally used the face mask that I bought, used the glow stars, and now three chapters are out. Though this one is also short. 
> 
> Would had made it longer but my right wrist has been acting up and i decided I already did enough productiveness. 
> 
> also, as you guys can see, I stop doing the time stamps. Thank you for your support and understanding, it just got time consuming and too much effort. I also realized I meant to do a chapter that was about Allura's party but I got distracted and totally forgot about it till now, not sure if you guys remembered it at all since it was at chapter 7 but yeah. 
> 
> Between us all, let's play pretend and pretend that it happened ;)
> 
> Also I've been meaning to ask, do you want Lotor to be a good guy or bad? If you haven't noticed, there's a lance/lotor tag here and I already have two routies planned out. I just want to see what you guys preferred if given the choice.
> 
> With the good guy one, it includes:  
> -jelly Keith  
> -people disrespecting Lance's decision without meaning to  
> -Lance getting upset with everyone's words/actions  
> -poor baby Lotor getting attack with words  
> -a sad mutual breakup  
> -klance is going to happen slower  
> -Lance's insecurities are seen 
> 
> with the bad guy one, it includes:  
> -unhealthy relationship  
> -Lance's insecurities are seen even more  
> -Keith trying to support but just can't help but hate the guy  
> -things seeming good but going downhill  
> -obsessive lotor  
> -Lotor doesn't like Lance hanging out with anyone, with /anyone/  
> -chances of klance happening will spark up faster
> 
> I honesty don't mind which route you guys want, I just want to see what seem alright with you guys. I already have in mind on what to write for both soooooo, let the votes start?


	12. Not An Update

Hey everyone, i know it's been awhile since the last time update and I want to apologize about that.... sadly enough, i don't think this isn't an chapter to say 'don't worry I'll start updating soon at bla bla date'. I wanted to say that it might take sometime because of personal problems, which I won't bored you guys with because either way it may just sound like excuses.

this chapter is more going to be more an informative chapter about the group, like a check point where you want to understand what's going on. not the best chapter yet buttttttt, the best I can offer at the moment. Plus there are going to be some stuff that I won't even explain during the group chat or story, might as well give the info so you'll be slightly aware

*Coran is Allura’s uncle (i mean, this fact isn't shocking)  
*Coran knew Lance before Lance was even born because he was close to Lance’s father (heck yeah, I love this part the most mainly)  
*Lance’s bio father died when he was young but his mother remarried and that marriage fell apart (which is why Lance said 'this is like middle school again' when Shiro and Hunk "divorced")  
*Shiro and Keith are bros (lol of course)  
*Shiro thinks he’s slick when he dates Matt but everyone knows that they’re dating (like I think in the first chapter he says 'reminds me of matt and I' when comparing to Keith and Lance, totally not slick at all)  
*Pidge uses female nouns (i just suck at keeping nouns neutral) and is ace  
*She doesn’t like human interactions out of her friend group and lives off caffeine  
*Hunk loves everyone and a ray of sunshine forever  
*Matt broke his phone and offline for awhile, he’s currently saving for a new laptop before saving for a phone (R.I.P phone, may you always be remembered)  
*Lance is ofc a depressive baby with a heart of gold and tries his best to be happy  
*Lotor is a good guy in this story (i read your guys comment and I have to say, many of you make amazing points and its really got me tons of ideas!)

Okay that's what I could think about at the moment. Once again, I'm super sorry, I didn't even planned of posting this chapter of saying that updates being slower or anything like that but.. well to be honest I might not find the time or spirit to do it at the moment. Don't get me wrong, this group chat that I made in my head with my lovable paladins and weirdos is amazing. It's more like I need to get my act together soon and I'm trying to fix mistakes I've been doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's February yet I'm going to give you guys an update where it takes place in freaken New Years. Lol, take my lateness.

Hoe: fuck

Single Father: language

Hoe: but

Hoe: I didn’t succeed in saying happy new year once it struck midnight :-:

Hoe: or as I like to say

Pimp: “going to fucken fuck Mr. KoGayne”

Hoe: feliz anos nuveo 

Hoe: is no one going to point out Pidge’s language???

Single Father: I’m taking a vacation with being the responsible one

Single Father: starting now because I’m done with your guys shit

Pimp: shit, Shiro is taking the “new year, new me” thing seriously

Single Father: heck yeah

Hoe: *hell

Single Father: Lance

Hoe: I’m trying to help you here, just follow my lead

Hoe: I

Pimp: ???

Single Father: ????

Hoe: REPEAT AFTER ME

Single Father: no

Hoe: DO IT DO IT DO IT

Hoe: DO IT DO IT DO IT

Single Father: ughhhh fine

Hoe: I

Single Father: I

Hoe: will now

Single Father: will now

Hoe: not deal

Single Father: not deal

Hoe: with the problems of my children

Single Father: with the problems of my children

Pimp: where is this even heading??

Hoe: or scold them for language any longer

Single Father: or scold them for language any longer

Hoe: because

Single Father: because

 

**Hoe changed Single Father’s nickname to I Am Matt’s BF**

 

I Am Matt’s BF: …..

Pimp: new year, new shiro

Sugar Daddy: so he’s finally admitting it?

 

**Queen Kitty changed their nickname to Proud Shatt Lover**

 

Sugar Daddy: I’m proud of you

Sugar Daddy: look, my brother is growing up

I Am Matt’s BF: jokes on you

Pimp: no

Sugar don’t do it

Proud Shatt Lover: why would you deny me this???

I Am Matt’s BF: the BF means Best Friend

Hoe: being the own who cast the name on you, I can tell you it doesn’t

Pimp: FIGHT THE POWER

Sugar Daddy: FUCK YEAH

Single Father: guys…

Pimp: YOU CAN’T SAY SCOLD US, YOU’RE ON VACATION

Sugar Daddy: SUCK ON THAT

Ray of Sunshine: guys…

Hoe: heck

Pimp: we forgot we had a mom here

Sugar Daddy: shit

Hoe: look, dad left you and I feel like this is the time you should let anger out

Hoe: cuss with your lovable kids ;)

Ray of Sunshine: but i was the one who left him?

Pimp: shush

Pimp: let the anger out

Ray of Sunshine: but I’m not angry???

Sugar Daddy: let the rage course through your body

Sugar Daddy: let the beast out

Ray of Sunshine: what is happening???

Hoe: I DON’T KNOW BUT I LIKE IT

Pimp: FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT

Hoe: FUCK YEAH

Sugar Daddy: LET’S FUCKEN FIGHT

Hoe: FUCK YEAH

Sugar Daddy: LET’S GO OUT AND EAT LATE NIGHT MCDONALDS

Hoe: FUCK YEAH (EVEN THOUGH IT'S CONSIDER AS EARY)

Sugar Daddy: LET’S BUY OUT THE ENTIRE STORE

Hoe: FUCK YEAH

Sugar Daddy: AND THEN EAT AT THE PARK AND PLAY MUSIC SO LOUDLY THAT WE HAVE COPS CHECKING ON US

Hoe: FUCK YEAH

Hoe: HEADING YOUR WAY RN, GET READY!

Sugar Daddy: FUCK YEAH, WE’RE GOING TO BREAK SOME LAWS TONIGHT!

 

**Pimp Created What the fUCK**

**Pimp added Ray of Sunshine, I Am Matt’s BF, Proud Shatt Lover**

 

Pimp: are you guys seeing what im seeing?

Pimp: like, what the fuck????

Ray of Sunshine: and the sad thing is that Lance thinks this a normal thing friends do

Ray of Sunshine: literally ask if I wanted to come

I Am Matt’s BF: the sadder thing is that Keith is screaming and red in the face as he’s running to his room for his jacket

Pimp: I’m disgusted

Proud Shatt Lover: Lance is obvious at people’s feelings when it comes to him unless they’re straightforward

Pimp: and Keith does things anything but straight

Ray of Sunshine: I just hope they come home safely and no cops being involved

I Am Matt’s BF: I do as well

 

>>>>

 

_ ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ _

Keith really wanted to say that he got caught up in the moment, that he wasn’t thinking when he basically proposed to do whatever the heck he said in the group chat. He really did want to say that, but truth be told he really wanted to see Lance and hang with him. While the much more casual way to hang out with him was to include the entire group more openly and offered to raid every place with caffeine (Pidge will never pass the offer), he couldn’t help but try his luck. 

Now, here he is. Fixing his jacket for the millionth time as he wait for Lance to arrive so they can go on this not-a-date thing. 

“Keith, Lance is here!” He froze as Shiro announced Lance’s arrival. 

Oh fuck.

 

>>>>

 

I Am Matt’s BF: like its one thing to treat Rover like child

I Am Matt’s BF: but its another thing to think that Rover will grow up and go to college

 

**Pimp change their nickname to Rebelling**

 

Rebelling: you just don’t understand, he’s a smart child and I believe he can do anything that he has his heart on 

I Am Matt’s BF: BUT THAT’S THE THING

I  Am Matt’s BF: HE DOESN’T HAVE A HEART

Rebelling: STFU, GIVE SHIRO HIS PHONE BACK OR IM TELLING 

I Am Matt’s BF: YOU FUCKEN AKLJDGAKLDF

I Am Matt’s BF: JADKGLNADKKNMjnkjnds;KJN

Proud Shatt Lover: Rip, it was nice knowing you

Ray of Sunshine: be forever in peace my friend

Rebelling: got what he deserved

I Am Matt’s BF: don’t be saying that to your brother, Pidge

Rebelling: ughhhh

Rebelling: what happened to the ‘no lecturing’ and being a father type of shit

I Am Matt’s BF: you see

I Am Matt’s BF: when changed to a different chatroom, I change my ways

 

**Rebelling changed I Am Matt’s BF’s nickname to Loser**

 

Loser: ….

Ray of Sunshine: have anyone heard anything from Lance and Keith?

Proud Shatt Lover: well… 

Proud Shatt Lover: Coran did seem to be twirling his mustache a lot so he might of heard anything

 

**Rebelling added Protective Uncle**

 

Rebelling: tell us what you know

Protective Uncle: not sure if I want to

Protective Uncle: after being on my own for a tad, I find it hard to get along with others

Rebelling: I FORGOT OKAY???? JUST TELL WHAT YOU KNOW

Protective Uncle: depend how you ask it

Rebelling: Please with a cherry atop?

Protective Uncle: I would personally prefer two pumps of fudge and a single pump of caramel, a handful of sprinkles covered with a fluffy pile of whip cream then the cherry on top

Protective Uncle: but that works as well

Ray of Sunshine: that sounds wonderful!

Protective Uncle: i learned this from Lance when he was making a ‘Super Deli Ice Cream Sweetness’ after a school play

Proud Shatt Lover: oh, that was why we had a huge mess in the kitchen! I honestly thought the mice got into trouble at that time

Proud Shatt Lover: but back to what you heard about Lance & Keith?

Protective Uncle: oh yes!

Protective Uncle: Lance gave me a picture of the sky, a lovely picture indeed

Protective Uncle: than he send me a video of Keith and him singing together as they runned around… pretty sure I heard someone yelling after them as they ran but it was hard when they were singing pretty loudly

Ray of Sunshine: oh my god, my friends are in prison

Rebelling: who’s to say that they got caught

Ray of Sunshine: oh my god, my friends are wanted by the law

Proud Shatt Lover: let’s just pray that they didn’t do anything stupid

Loser: I just got a called 

Ray of Sunshine: oh my god

Loser: I’ll be picking up Keith and Lance up from the police station in ten minutes

Rebelling: can I come to laugh at their faces?

Loser: no one is coming, especially to laugh or mock

Rebelling: ughhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this chapter and the next chapter done, which is amazing and I love myself and totally going to spoil myself when I get home (because I like not doing school work at school and work on fanfics). The next chapter will be upload in a few hours though, because I tend to change the usernames in the chat and I have to look back and make sure I didn't mess everything up. XD
> 
> The plan for the chapter after the next is to have it up around the 14th, because why the heck not. Also, thank you all for being understanding for not updating for a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, updating this chapter way faster than I first thought. Turns out I already change most of the usernames to the correct ones and I just realized that while I was working on it. Also, this is the chapter where Lotor meets Lance.

(5:45 pm) Hoe: so I met a nice guy when I was about to enter the library

(5:46 pm) Hoe: And he wasn’t homophobic for once and didn’t punch me

(5:46 pm) Hoe: And he even gave me his phone number

(5:46 pm) Sugar Daddy: wait

(5:46 pm) Ray of Sunshine: You got punched before?

(5:47 pm) Hoe: And Pidge was just there on the sidelines, looking from the inside through the door’s, making faces at me

(5:47 pm) Sugar Daddy: wha?

(5:48 pm) Rebelling: I was disgusted and now I’m more disgusted with you ignoring our concerns

(5:48 pm) Hoe: and now we’re texting each other

(5:48 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: Boo, as much as I’m glad you found someone, I need time to process

(5:48 pm) Hoe: and I pretty much scored a date with him

(5:49 pm) Ray of Sunshine: wait, can we go back you being punched??? I live with you and never once had I heard of this

(5:49 pm) Loser: Yes let’s talk about that

(5:49 pm) Loser: Lance, when did this even happened?

(5:50 pm) Hoe: Not important, like HOLY SHIT I GOT A DATE WITH A HOT GUY

(5:51 pm) Ray of Sunshine: THAT’S GREAT PAL BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT YOU GETTING PUNCHED BEFORE WE CELEBRATE????

(5:52 pm) Protective Uncle: I think it may be the time when Lance asked me how to stop a nosebleed, which I would say three months ago.

(5:52 pm) Protective Uncle: But he told me he accidentally walked into a door while he was trying to ‘scoring one with the ladies’

(5:53 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: WHY DIDN’T YOU TOLD ME, I WOULD WHOOP THEIR ASS

(5:53 pm) Rebelling: I’LL KICK THEIR SHINS SO BAD

(5:54 pm) Loser: I’LL BE THE MOST DISAPPOINTED FATHER THEY WOULD EVER MET

(5:54 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I WOULD HAD BAKE A CAKE WITH POISON IN IT AND GIVE IT TO THEM WITH A SMILE

(5:55 pm) Sugar Daddy: I WOULD HAD JUST PLAIN OUT BEAT THEM UP

(5:55 pm) Protective Uncle: I WOULD HAD USED MY JUTSU ON THEM

(5:55 pm) Hoe: GUYS, HE WANTS TO MEET UP ON SATURDAY FOR A MOVIE

(5:56 pm) Rebelling: STOP BEING FUCKING GAY SO WE CAN CARE FOR YOUR ASS

(5:56 pm) Hoe: NEVER

(5:57 pm) Ray of Sunshine: DUDE, JUST STOP FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES

(5:57 pm) Hoe: FOCK OFF, LET ME BE GAY

(5:57 pm) Sugar Daddy: fock

(5:57 pm) Rebelling: fock

(5:57 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: fock

(5:57 pm) Loser: Guys, stop cursing

(5:58 pm) Loser: fock

(5:58 pm) Ray of Sunshine: this is focking hiliarous

(5:58 pm) Protective Uncle: what is with this focking turn of events

(5:59 pm) Hoe: oml this guy is focking hot

(5:59 pm) Hoe: unlike you guys, I bask in my mistakes

(6:00 pm) Rebelling: that blows

(6:00 pm) Rebelling: I would rather you not

(6:01 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Can we all stop and talk about what matters here

(6:01 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: Yes please

(6:02 pm) Hoe: Alright

(6:03 pm) Hoe: He has beautiful hair that’s silver, like Allura’s, and he’s gay or whatever enough to date me

(6:03 pm) Rebelling: I literally hate you Lance

(6:04 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: I believe what Hunk was trying to say is that we’re concern the fact you got hurt and would like to discuss this

(6:05 pm) Loser: We can either talk about it here or come over to talk to you in your house

(6:05 pm) Hoe: guys, it's not a big deal

(6:05 pm) Hoe: but me getting a date is a big deal

(6:06 pm) Hoe: so can we talk about that instead?

(6:06 pm) Sugar Daddy: no

(6:06 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no

(6:06 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: no

(6:07 pm) Loser: no

(6:07 pm) Protective Uncle: sorry my boy but no

(6:08 pm) Hoe: ugh

(6:08 pm) Hoe: fine, what do you guys want from me

(6:09 pm) Rebelling: well

(6:09 pm) Rebelling: you can start off with WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US

(6:11 pm) Hoe: I mean, it was when you guys were busy with finals last year? What do you expect me to do, go up to you guys while you were stressing out about about passing an exam about how my flirting lead me being punched? Matt, Shiro, Allura, and Coran was about to travel for that vacation they were saving as well and I didn’t want to bring the mood down

(6:12 pm) Sugar Daddy: but i dropped out of school by then? Why didn’t you come to me?

(6:12 pm) Hoe: yeah but you hate it whenever i brought up any attempts of me flirting or complaining how cute the person was and i didn’t want to annoyed you

(6:13 pm) Rebelling: *snickers*

(6:13 pm) Ray of Sunshine: *silently ‘oh’s*

(6:14 pm) Hoe: what’s going on?

(6:14 pm) Sugar Daddy: nothing

(6:15 pm) Loser: *tells the kids to shush*

(6:15 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: *laughs*

(6:15 pm) Protective Uncle: *twirls mustache*

(6:16 pm) Sugar Daddy: I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU

(6:16 pm) Hoe: I didn’t do anything ;~;

(6:16 pm) Sugar Daddy: You live since you’re oblivious

(6:17 pm) Rebelling: That’s not only why 

(6:17 pm) Rebelling: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(6:17 pm) Sugar Daddy: STFU

(6:18 pm) Hoe: Can I talk about the hot guy now?

(6:18 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no, no you can’t

(6:18 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I can’t believe you didn’t came and told me about this, we’re bros!

(6:19 pm) Ray of Sunshine: No matter what is going on or when it’s happening, you can always talk to me about anything

(6:20 pm) Loser: and that applies with all of us, no matter how it seems we’re not willing to-we are truly are to hear what’s happening

(6:20 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: I strongly agree, you can talk to me during our ‘girls night out’ 

(6:21 pm) Rebelling: yeah, i would totally break someone’s shin for you

(6:21 pm) Protective Uncle: You can always come to me, my boy

(6:22 pm) Sugar Daddy: you can always come to me no matter what

(6:24 pm) Hoe: you guys….

(6:24 pm) Hoe:  can i talk about him now?

 

**Rebelling changed Hoe’s nickname to MOMENT_RUIN**

 

(6:26 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: Okay so I was heading to the library because the Pidgeon needs coffee and I needed help with homework.

(6:26 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: But before I enter, this guy was waiting outside and was checking on his phone. Maybe checking on the person he was about to meet up with or something, I didn’t really ask

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: And I just thought, “he’s cute-woah, is he taller than me? Hell yeah, imma flirt” and then I went up to him and said the name is Lance before going on and telling him I lost my number, can i have his

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: AND HE GAVE ME A SMILE AND CHUCKLED, SAYING YES

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: Oml then he gave me his number and told me to text him whenever before leaving with a wink, WITH A FOCKING WINK

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: THEN WHEN I DID TEXTED HIM, HE ASKED IF I WAS THE CUTIE WITH BLUE EYES????

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN: guys? Hellllloooooo???

(6:27 pm) MOMENT_RUIN:  ugh fine, i’ll bring my gay ass somewhere else then

_________

**Loser created Intervention For Keith**

**Loser added Rebelling, Ray of Sunshine, Royalty, Protective Uncle, and Sugar Daddy**

 

(6:45 pm) Loser: We need to talk

(6:47 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: I’m just going to guess its about Keith?

(6:48 pm) Loser: You’re right like always

(6:48 pm) Loser: Keith is eating ice cream ever since he heard of Lance’s declaration of meeting this guy as he listen to his pining playlist

(6:49 pm) Rebelling: I always knew he actually had that playlist

(6:52 pm) Sugar Daddy: Fuck off

**Rebelling changed Keef’s nickname to EmoPhaseStrikesAgain**

**Rebelling changed Loser’s nickname to Concern Dad**

(6:53 pm)  Concern Dad: can we not

(6:53 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: I hate you all

(6:54 pm)  Rebelling: you only hate the guy Lance just met

(6:54 pm)  Rebelling: and if i don’t, who else will?

(6:55 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: Keith, you shouldn’t be hurting yourself because Lance met this guy

(6:56 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: I’m not doing this because of Lance or anyone

(6:56 pm)  Proud Shatt Lover: Yeah, denial is kinda from last year. Let’s keep up with the trends and be honest now

(6:57 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: I’m honesty done with you all

(6:57 pm)  Protective Uncle: You have nothing to worry about my boy

(6:58 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: I’m not worrying, there’s nothing to worry about

(6:58 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: It’s alright to worry

(6:58 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: IM NOT WORRY

(6:59 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: PIDGE, WHEN ARE YOU COMING OVER FOR A PITY PARTY?

(7:02 pm) Rebelling: lol, omw 

(7:02 pm) Rebelling: just packin some junk food

(7:04 pm) Concern Dad: I don’t approve of this

(7:04 pm) Proud Shatt Lover: its literally this or drugs

(7:04 pm) Concern Dad: nvm, i approve of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to lie, I planned this chapter since waaaaaay before any other chapter (which is why it has the time stamps, I was too lazy to take them out). Since it really didn't matter if I decided how to write Lotor at the time, I didn't changed anything except the usernames because I using the old names that they were using. 
> 
> Hope the wait was worth it or at least somewhat satisfying, I'll see you guys in like ten days so bye bye. (for those who don't understand, i plan on updating on the 14th of Feb., which is why i say about 10 days. don't worry, I don't stalk you guys and plan on following you around)


	15. Chapter 15

**Private Chat to Hunky Hunk**

 

Loverboy Lance: oml, I think I can die in peace

Loverboy Lance: he’s just too perfect that I can die happily

Hunky Hunk: I’m glad that you’re happy

Loverboy Lance: ‘happy’ just barely covers it

Hunky Hunk: haha

Loverboy Lance: ...what’s wrong?

Hunky Hunk: nothing is wrong?

Loverboy Lance: well, you don’t seem really hype that I’m with Lotor

Hunky Hunk: ahgkjad

Hunky Hunk: no no no

Hunky Hunk: that’s not it Lance, I’m super glad and happy to hear that you and Lotor are going out

Hunky Hunk: you being happy is one of the things I want, you know that!

Loverboy Lance: I

Loverboy Lance: yeah, you’re right

Loverboy Lance: sorry for saying that, I’m just being too sensitive

Hunky Hunk: don’t be sorry, if you feel like this ever again then you know to tell me about it!

Loverboy Lance: alright, as long as you do the same

Hunky Hunk: ofc, you’re my best friend

Loverboy Lance: <3

Hunky Hunk: <3

Loverboy Lance: gtg, Lotor is going to pick me up for date night

Hunky Hunk: alright, bye and remember to take the house key!

____

**What the fUCK**

Ray of Sunshine: I can’t do this anymore

Ray of Sunshine: Like I try to but it’s hard to support a relationship that hurts one of my friends

Rebelling: you think YOU have it bad

Rebelling: it took me forever to convince Lance to not talk about his lovely dovely dates in the group chat 

Rebelling: which ended up with ME paying the price of wearing those stupid face masks

Ray of Sunshine: don’t pretend that you hate it, I saw how much you were smiling

Rebelling: I’m sorry, are you the one with a child that demands your every attention?

Ray of Sunshine: yes? I have three actually

Rebelling: well, one since Keith and I are independent

Ray of Sunshine: You two can’t cook

Rebelling: who needs food when you can drink coffee?

Concern Dad: I’m ending this silly argument

Concern Dad: also I understand what you mean Hunk, it does pain me to see Keith like this

Concern Dad: but there’s nothing we can do

Protective Uncle: sadly there is nothing

Protective Uncle: but I sure can make a good old batch of homemade food for comfort for Keith!

Proud Shatt Lover: don’t worry guys, that won’t happen

Protective Uncle: that’s a cruel joke Allura

Protective Uncle: of course I’m going to cook!

Proud Shatt Lover: HAHAHAHAHA no

Protective Uncle: why?

**Proud Shatt Lover changed their nickname to The Law**

 

The Law: because I say so

Protective Uncle: can’t fight the law on this I guess

Rebelling: wait, can you make it a law to treat robots as kids so i can take parental leave?

The Law: no, you’re going to just have to suffer of going to school with a kid like Hunk

Rebelling: but Hunk’s kids are pretty much independent and rover was born a few months ago

Ray of Sunshine: I have three kids, all very much like immature kids that will kill themselves if I don’t look after them

Concern Dad: back to the issue?

Rebelling: Keith is pretty much dead unless Prince Charming messes up 

Ray of Sunshine: which i doubt because Lance seems super happy 

Rebelling: you know what I’m thinking?

Concern Dad: i do and I’m going to stop you there

Concern Dad: it’s not our business to make this relationship go downhill, we’re Lance’s friends

Rebelling: i get what you mean

Rebelling: what if we did it because we’re “concern friends who don’t trust Lotor” 

The Law: I can do that

Protective Uncle: I was planning to give the boy a talk as soon as I see him, but because I’m Lance’s uncle

Rebelling: not by blood

Protective Uncle: are you challenging me?

Rebelling: never

Protective Uncle: mmhmm

Ray of Sunshine: anyways, i don’t think i can do anything bad to Lance’s relationship

Rebelling: I didn’t mean it like that

The Law: well hurry up and explain

Rebelling: I don’t like Lotor

Rebelling: he seems too nice and too perfect to be real

Rebelling: I bet he has something hidden and its only a matter of time for his fake mask to slip!

Concern dad: Pidge

Concern dad: go and sleep, you’re being paranoid

The Law: wait….

Concern Dad: Allura, no

The Law: if you think about it, Pidge is right

Rebelling: Ha! I knew I wasn’t the only one!

Concern Dad: Coran?

Protective Uncle: I would never cause the break of a relationship

Protective Uncle: but one move and I will have the man doubling over 

Concern Dad: ughhhhh

Concern Dad: fine, do whatever you want

Concern Dad: just as long as you guys aren’t hurting anyone

Rebelling: we won’t

Rebelling: we’re just making sure LotDick isn’t hurting Lance

_____

**Private Chat to Prince Lotor**

 

Loverboy Lance: thanks for the movies!

Prince Lotor: it’s been a pleasure so there’s no need to thank me

Loverboy Lance: Well, I know how hard it was to get those tickets with today being Valentines

Loverboy Lance: so thank you!

Prince Lotor: I’m just making sure you get the treatment you deserve Lance, you really are a great person and its no problem at all if I get to spend this lovely day with you

Loverboy Lance: awww i guess this prince is learning how to be charming~

Prince Lotor: mmmhm, and I’m learning from the master

Prince Lotor: ;)

Loverboy Lance: hagjahdsl

Prince Lotor: are you okay?

Loverboy Lance: ahhhh you wink at me, my life is complete

Loverboy Lance: I’m forever at peace now

Prince Lotor: I’m picking up on these emojis now, so maybe I can place you in peace more often as well

Prince Lotor: …. ;)

Loverboy Lance: ahhhhhhhhhh

Loverboy Lance: You’re adorable

Prince Lotor: and you’re just as adorable, if not more

Prince Lotor: sadly I have to leave, Acxa is about to kill off Ezor

Loverboy Lance: I wish you luck on stopping the murder!

____

**_Private Chat To PainToMySide_ **

 

Emo Boy: just hear me out

PainToMySide: no keith, you’re just going to hurt yourself

Emo Boy: but he won’t even mind!

Emo Boy: It’s just one small movie too, plus we can do it over skype so we’re not even in the same place

PainToMySide: and what? Hope he’ll fall asleep so you can stare at him creepy-like?

Emo Boy: stfu, he has a boyfriend

PainToMySide: exactly why you shouldn’t do it!

Emo Boy: but he’s still my friend sooo

PainToMySide: but you’re here asking me if its a bad idea because?

Emo Boy: because its a bad fucken idea but I really want to watch this stupid movie with him

PainToMySide: ughhh fine, just fucken do it and just be casual about it

Emo Boy: right

Emo Boy: i can do this

PainToMySide: just fucken do it

___

**Let Regret Settle In**

EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: who wants to watch a movie?

EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: but like through skype or something cuz i don’t want to leave home

MOMENT_RUIN: watching movies are place in websites that are going against copyright?

MOMENT_RUIN: heck yeah! Give me like 15 mins to get snacks and laptop ready!

__

**Private Chat to PainToMySide**

 

PainToMySide: ofc you ask in the group chat

Emo Boy: just in case

PainToMySide: ughhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't lie, almost forgot to post this at Valentines and you know who I'm going to throw under the bus for this? My friends and my boyfriend, they're both adorable and makes me forget about things. (also i feel like this is a sweet reasoning so there's no way to blame me lol)
> 
> but for reals, I planned out watching a movie with my boyfriend on skype (we're a long-distance couple) and I just totally forgot and got to work on finishing this chapter up around 10:20pm and now just about to post it~!
> 
> Happy Valentines Day and remember that Valentines day isn't just a day of having a partner and express love to them! Your friends and family need love too! Even strangers! So while everyday should be the day to express how much you care and love, make sure to go all out and express it more often~!


	16. I Suck As An Author, Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informing while ensuring this isn’t discontinued

Hello everyone, I just thought (barely thought, so that really proves I suck lol) that I should inform you guys that this story is on hold. 

Reason for this? Well I don’t have my laptop at the moment because I had to turn it in during the last weeks of school, seeing it’s a borrowed laptop from the school to begin with, and I really suck when it comes to writing out stories that consist of texting and group chats on my phone or on paper. 

I honesty tried finishing a chapter before the school year end, which would also included a warning of sudden disappearance, but that went downhill because I’m literally the most unorganized person and had to stared at the mess of pages in google docs while trying to find where the heck the chapter was at. Lol, I might end up sharing the google folder that’s dedicated to this story to show you guys the horror when I reach an ending to this story.... That’ll actually be an interesting to do, hmmmmm....

Anyways yeah, I’m a mess and approaching my last year in high school while doing all sorts of things. Sorry if you guys glance at this story and thought ‘forshame, another one bites the dust’. 100% real, I have no idea what I’m doing and I really can’t promise you that multiple chapters will be ready to be published as soon as school starts and I get a laptop in my hands. 

During summer, I’ve been working on original stories and trying to learn how to draw comics so I can share them (seeing how I tend to suck at actually professional writing and drawling seems like the best option). So instead of working on this story, I’ve been either working a part time job or focusing on basic drawling skills while developing my own stories. 

But a thing I can promise is that this story isn’t canceled or discontinued and chapters will come up soon. Sorry for being completely unaware what people would think if a story suddenly froze with no warning. 

On a side note, I did write side stories with Langst but that’ll be published alongside with updates in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall; I’m a mess and this story will be continued when school starts. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient. If you actually read everything, including the sharing the folder whenever I’m done part, tell me your opinion. 
> 
> Would you actually like to see the mess I’ve done to get to the path that was accomplished? Honestly, I feel like it would be a great way to show how differently I could had wrote a chapter out and how often I write something and have to cut some things into something separate because how much I side track 


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop up and ready, got two chapters and I review this one first so yay. Keith is whipped, Matt appear but then leaves because Shiro wants to be slick and secretive from his kids. Lance and Lotor are good to each others.

**Private Chat to Prince Lotor**

Loverboy Lance: And then I heroically show up and saved everyone

Prince Lotor: how in the world did you manage that?

Loverboy Lance: Good thing you ask

Loverboy Lance: when I showed up, I was so confused on what’s going on

Loverboy Lance: like, I had no idea why Pidge’s hair was a mess or why Keith look as if he got hit by a bus

Loverboy Lance: but as soon as I saw Hunk’s terrified expression behind them and those two jerks just sneering at them and saying not so nice things, I just used my sudden appearance as advantage and kicked  their asses

Prince Lotor: did you got hurt?

Loverboy Lance: ahhhh, just a little

Loverboy Lance: nothing too bad

Prince Lotor: taking two at once doesn’t necessary sounds easy, you must had gotten hit at least once

Loverboy Lance: I had help with Keith, so it wasn’t that unfair of a fight

Prince Lotor: but he was already injured?

Loverboy Lance: alright, so I was uncool enough to get punch twice

Loverboy Lance: but I was still able to save the day

Prince Lotor: Lance, getting hurt to help your friends isn’t uncool

Prince Lotor: it’s, in fact, super cool

Loverboy Lance: really?

Prince Lotor: Of course!

Prince Lotor: though I’m concern with your nature of protecting others, I never want harm come to your way

Loverboy Lance: Awwww you care about me

Loverboy Lance: talk about embarrassing

Prince Lotor: ...I’m your boyfriend?

Loverboy Lance: an embarrassing and beautiful boyfriend

Prince Lotor: there’s no winning with you

Loverboy Lance: love you~

Prince Lotor: love you too my love

 

**Let Regret Settle In**

 

Concern Dad: KATIE IS A WEEB, I CALL IT RIGHT NOW

Concern Dad: AND YOU GUYS SHOULD ADD ME IN THIS GC, I JUST BOUGHT MY PHONE

MOMENT_RUIN: I call it too, I won’t be a surprise if she stays up watching anime

MOMENT_RUIN: ALSO, just text me and I’ll add you

Concern Dad: GOT IT

Rebelling: WTF DON’T DO IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DEAD TO ME

MOMENT_RUIN: I thought I was dead to you already after denying you coffee?

Rebelling: You’ll be deader than dead

EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: am i deader than dead?

Rebelling: you’re nonexistent

EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: understandable

 

**MOMENT_RUIN added MaBOI to Let Regret Settle In**

 

MaBOI: Fuck yeah

MaBOI: let discourse happen

Concern Dad: I now fully regret being here

SlayingQueen: Matt, it’s been so long

MaBOI: is it you I’ve been looking for

MaBOI: or is it my heart

SlayingQueen: as charming as ever

MaBOI: Of course, but I guess I have to chillax now

MaBOI: since I’m so dearly taken by the oh-so wonderfusldhgakjdghladn

MaBOI: jhgljadhsflkmnkasfjhdksshiroisahgdjkd

MOMENT_RUIN: I don’t think Matt got the memo that Shiro and his relationship is a secret

Rebelling: Shiro, remember to go easy on your boyfriend

Rebelling: he’s having dinner tonight and I don’t want to see any proof of you guys doing nasty

EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: RIP

Ray of Sunshine: Matt just got here and already died

MOMENT_RUIN: Lol, shiro should had supervise his boyfriend better 

Concern Dad: NOT. DATING.

MaBOI: SINCE WHEN

Concern Dad: YOU’RE NOT HELPING

MaBOI: WELL YOU’RE CONFUSING

Concern Dad: I ALREADY EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO YOU AND YOU JUSTHFAD LJKGH

MaBOI: Shiro, baby, use your words

Rebelling: no offense to you shiro, but everyone already knows

Rebelling: just stop trying to be a fucken teenager and just tell us

Concern Dad: Or

Concern Dad: Lance, do it

MOMENT_RUIN: what do i get from it?

Concern Dad: you have free access to the Netflix account and I’ll give you blackmail material

MOMENT_RUIN: I LOVE YOU MATT BUT I HAVE TO

 

**MOMENT_RUIN kicked MaBOI**

 

EmoPhaseStrikeAgain: that’s just cold

Concern Dad: yep, now I have to attend to a pouting Matt

Concern Dad: bye

Ray of Sunshine: this is all sorts of wrong 

Rebelling: yeah but amusing

Rebelling: I’m actually glad it turn out like this

MOMENT_RUIN: :)

Rebelling: NOOOOO

MOMENT_RUIN: Matt will be back, I’m just waiting for the password first :)

EmoPhaseStriksAgain: I love planning Lance

MOMENT_RUIN: thanks I try

 

**What the fUCK**

 

Rebelling: whipped

Slaying Queen: more whipped than Matt

Ray of Sunshine: yep

Protective Uncle: indeed

Protective Uncle: also, it seems I’ve missed Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks too smug to the point someone should punch me* sooooo y'know how great life is.
> 
> *strikes a pose* you see, I've master a WOW MOTIVATION achievement and NOT just have ONE chapter ready as soon as I worked on the fic, BUT TWO. of course, I'm waiting a bit before posting (I MEAN, who's to say I'll be full of this much motivation for any longer?).
> 
> So yay, I guess.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally I made myself cry as the realization of growing up hits, so I made a chapter of seeing it from the parent/guardian view.

**Rosa created Parenting 101**

**Rosa added Krolia, Collen, Sam, Tamah, Natia, and Coran**

 

Coran: oh yes, what a wonderful group of friends if I must say so myself

Sam: while I’m glad that I’m not the only guy here

Sam: why?

Collen: are we going back to school for parenting???

Sam: are we going to suffer with these lame names???

Collen: Sam

Sam: Collen

Krolia: Krolia

Coran: Coran

Tamah: Natia

Natia: Tamah, please don’t pull me into this weirdness

Tamah: got to keep you on your toes <3

Rosa: and I got to keep all of you on your toes

Krolia: trust me when I say, we all already are

Krolia: why am I even here?

Rosa: well, you’re Keith’s mother

Krolia: a mother that has missed most of his childhood

Krolia: am I even worthy of the title mother?

Rosa: yes, you’re worthy because you’re trying hard to reconnect with Keith despite not needing to and because you’re a good person

Rosa: I will fight you with love if you try to argue

Rosa: but to answering the previous question

Tamah: on why we’re here?

Rosa: nope!

 

**Rosa changed their nickname to Amor**

**Rosa changed Krolia’s nickname to Bestie**

**Sam changed Collen’s nickname to Hashbrowns**

**Sam changed their nickname to Tater Tots**

**Natia changed their nickname to Have Mercy**

**Tamah changed their nickname to No Mercy**

**Coran changed their nickname to Oldest So Wiser**

 

Tater Tot: now you’re speaking my language

Hashbrowns: I want a divorce

Tater Tot: aw, but you love me

Hashbrowns: not when you forgot the space between hash browns

Tater Tot: another flaw for you to love <3

No Mercy: so why are we here?

Amor: while I want to answer that

Amor: I find myself questioning why the couples have nicknames relating to each other?

Bestie: and why did you name me bestie?

Amor: are you implying that all that time spent together is for nothing

Bestie: well

Bestie: I just thought I was just bothering you every time I came to you with questions about Keith

Amor: each time you think bad of yourself, i write it down so i can have a list on reasons to fight you

Oldest So Wiser: ah, what great way to strengthen the bonds of friends

Have Mercy: sometime i worry 

Have Mercy: sometime i have to remind myself that i should had slept in 

No Mercy: in those times, i drag you outside

Have Mercy: I don’t expect anything different

Bestie: so back to the question, why are we all here?

Hashbrowns: yes, please lets go back to that

Oldest So Wiser: now i’m curious as well

Amor: oh that

Amor: well there’s no reason

Amor: I just thought the kids were growing up so fast and all 

Have Mercy: NO

Amor: ???

No Mercy: excuse Natia, she sometime avoids the thought of Hunk growing up

No Mercy: proceed

Amor: well i thought that we can just chat here, become as close as our kids are

Amor: so we won’t be as lonely when the inevitable comes

Bestie: that’s oddly considerate of you

Amor: well being a kind mother of many, I have to be considerate

Hashbrown: I really like this idea

Hashbrown: it makes me feel sad to think the kids might leave one day, but it might won’t be as bad if I have someone to relate to 

Hashbrown: other than Sam, of course

Tater Tot: this beats the ‘lets just make clones’ idea

Oldest So Wiser: This idea brings tears to my eyes!

Oldest So Wiser: its great to be in a group full of wonderful parents

No Mercy: of course I would love this and everything

No Mercy: it’ll be easy to make sure Natia doesn’t hide from society

Have Mercy: excuse you

Have Mercy: I don’t hide from society

Have Mercy: I just like to stay away from the spotlight

Amor: but you’re okay with this right?

Have Mercy: wellllll

Have Mercy: while I don’t want to think about Hunk leaving us, which I know isn’t all too good since it’s going to happen one day

Have Mercy: yes, it would be nice to have more people by my side

Amor: well I guess we’re all going to become greater friends than our kids 

Amor: :)

______

 

“-so I tried checking in the basement but I couldn’t find the right size,” Lance walked into the kitchen, holding the useless and very much dead flashlight. 

“Ah,” Rosa looked up from her phone and gave a small smile to her son. Reaching her hand out, Lance passed the flashlight to her with a wary look. Rosa only chuckled, opening where the batteries are suppose to be placed. Seeing what the size they need, she walk towards a drawer on the right side of the over. “That’s because we don’t have AA batteries in the basement, we usually have them here.”

Lance leaned over the counter, giving his full attention as Rosa place two batteries in the flashlight. As soon as she turn the flashlight, the once dead revived with a bright shine, he gave her big grin. “I guess I forgot about that, sorry about that.”

Rosa only hummed, passing the flashlight back to her son. He kissed her on the cheek, saying his goodbyes and goodnights with promises of seeing her tomorrow when he’d drop off his siblings from school.

Really now, Rosa wonders how she got so lucky to have a golden son. 

“Mama,” Rosa jumped as she felt small hands grabbed the hem of her shirt. “Is Lance going to pick us up tomorrow from school?”

Smiling warmly at her younger son, she nodded. “Yeah, he has a half day so he’s going to pick you up.”

Alex’s face lit up, in a way that Rosa knew what he was going to say next. “That means we get to get ice cream!”

Laughing at the mindset, Rosa hushed the energetic boy to bed. 

Who is she kidding, Rosa wonders how she was so lucky to have such golden children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally hit me that I'm in my final year in high school and I started writing this chapter with the thought it was going to make me feel better. Instead, I'm on the verge of tears because I realized that I'm not ready (really, i doubt anyone ever is).


	19. Oops, Became A Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems some angst is appearing and the drama is making itself known! Oh, Lance is now a smol bean who pushes people away when they try to help.

(12:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Lance, buddy, you okay?

(12:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: you can talk to me, remember

(12:36 pm) Ray of Sunshine: shoot, id idn’t meant to type here

(12:37 pm) Midget: wait

(12:38 pm) Midget: what happened to Lance?

(12:39 pm) Concern Dad: Did that guy turn him down or something???

(12:39 pm) Concern Dad: I can bring the family to him if i have to

(12:40 pm) Royalty: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOO

(12:41 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ^~^; please don’t kill me Lance

(12:42 pm) CoRanAway: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOI???

(12:43 pm) Concern Dad: I never seen Keith run so fast

(4:43 pm) Concern Dad: btw, he’s heading to your apartment now

(12:44 pm) Ray of Sunshine: wait guys

(12:44 pm) Ray of Sunshine: let’s not do anything

(12:45 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I just want to check on Lance first before a killing spree starts

(12:46 pm) Ray of Sunshine: so, did anyone seen Lance for the last three hours or spoken to him?

(12:46 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: wait he isn’t home?

(12:47 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: no

(12:47 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: shit, gotta run back now

(12:47 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: gosh dangit

 

**MOMENT_RUIN changed their nickname to Prince Lancelot**

 

(12:49 pm) Prince Lancelot: lol i feel special

(12:50 pm) Ray of Sunshine: don’t kill me bro

(12:50 pm) Royalty: Boo!

(12:50 pm) CoRanAway: Boi!

(12:51 pm) Midget: if Coran says boi once more time

(12:51 pm) Concern Dad: Pidge, no

(12:51 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: what about, pidge yes?

(12:52 pm)  Midget: thanks, you emo freak <3

(12:52 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: eh, no problem I enjoy you and your need to pick a fight

(12:53 pm)  CoRanAway: hmp, people today have no sense of respect i swear

(12:53 pm)  Royalty: guys we need to focus

(12:53 pm)  Concern Dad: you’re right

(12:53 pm)  Concern Dad: Lance, are you alright?

(12:54 pm)  Midget: shittttt

(12:54 pm)  Midget: I just got distracted from Coran’s boi 

(12:55 pm)  Midget: HOW ARE YOU LANCE??? I SWEAR IM A FUNCTIONAL HUMAN BEING WHO CARES

(12:55 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: Where are you???

(12:56 pm)  Prince Lancelot: wow, why the sudden change of name?

(12:56 pm)  Prince Lancelot: let me guess, pidge change it?

(12:57 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: Buddy… I’m sorry. It was a mistake

(12:58 pm)  Royalty: a good mistake because we want to know when you’re feeling down

(12:58 pm)  CoRanAway: so my boi?

(12:59 pm)  Midget: im done, i know this is serious but hearing boi from Coran is bothering me

(12:59 pm)  Midget: WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT?

(1:00 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: seeing how we won’t get anywhere, I’m going to spill

(1:01 pm)  Ray of Sunshine: about lance’s situation, not who told Coran the word boi

 

**Prince Lancelot kicked Ray of Sunshine out of Let Regret Settle In**

 

(1:03 pm)  Royalty: *gasp*

(1:03 pm)  CoRanAway: *gasp*

(1:03 pm)  Concern Dad: *eyes widen*

(1:03 pm)  Midget: *jaw drops*

(1:04 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: hold on, what the FUCK????

(1:04 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: Lance, you can’t just kick /Hunk/

(1:05 pm)  EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: he’s your bestie basically since birth!

(1:06 pm)  Prince Lancelot: long live the king

 

**Prince Lancelot kicked EmoPhaseStrikesAgain out of Let Regret Settle In**

 

(1:06 pm)  Concern Dad: Lance, I understand you don’t want to talk about it but

(1:07 pm)  Concern Dad: being a tyrant isn’t the way

 

**Prince Lancelot kicked Concern Dad out of Let Regret Settle In**

 

(1:08 pm)  Prince Lancelot: He had forced my hand

(1:08 pm)  Royalty: Lance

(1:08 pm)  Royalty: boo

(1:08 pm)  Royalty: calm down

(1:09 pm)  CoRanAway: I agree with Allura, you must calm down

(1:09 pm)  Midget: yeah, let us talk to you

 

**Prince Lancelot kicked Royalty out of Let Regret Settle In**

**Prince Lancelot kicked Midget out of Let Regret Settle In**

 

(1:11 pm)  CoRanAway: *sighs* this isn’t a healthy my boy

(1:11 pm)  Prince Lancelot: can you tell me another story about him?

(1:12 pm)  CoRanAway: of course… do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?

(1:12 pm)  Prince Lancelot: not right now

(1:13 pm) CoRanAway: I understand my boy

(1:13 pm) CoRanAway: have I ever told you about the time of being saved by your father from an explosive? 

(1:14 pm) Prince Lancelot: like only millionth times

(1:14 pm) Prince Lancelot: tell me about it again.

(1:15 pm) CoRanAway: alright, so it started off with me and your father exploring an taboo cave for the tribes that we’ve met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing of Coran being Lance's only string of comfort (even tho he has so much supporting friends and family), and the reason for this is because Coran gives him plenty of space and time to share his problems. Kinda like the same way that people make Shiro & Keith relationship.
> 
> Since Coran hold stories about adventures about his father, that can also be a way of comforting Lance. 
> 
> Also, time stamps are being a thing. As much as I tend to thing it's a hassle, i realized I planned some chapters with time stamps ahead of time (darn my past self) and I thought it would suck if i deleted my past hard work. So I'm going to quickly add time stamps to chapters that don't have them (maybe edit as well) so it's be a consistent thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Private Chat to Loverboy Lance**

(3:45 pm)  Prince Lotor: Hello Lance, I just heard some very concerning news throughout the campus, mainly because Ezor overheard and was asking me about it, and I was wondering if you’re okay

(3:48 pm)  Prince Lotor: we don’t have talk about it if you want, but you can rant to me as much as you okay?

(3:49 pm)  Prince Lotor: we can even get those garlic knots you were telling me about, small road trip?

(3:49 pm)  Loverboy Lance: that’s like in Cuba

(3:50 pm)  Prince Lotor: you’re not saying no ;)

(3:50 pm)  Loverboy Lance: oh my god you’re such a dork

(3:50 pm)  Loverboy Lance: thank you for being there but i’ll be content if we can just cuddle

(3:51 pm)  Prince Lotor: of course, should I pick you up?

(3:51 pm)  Loverboy Lance: No thanks

(3:52 pm)  Loverboy Lance: I can head to your place

(3:53 pm)  Prince Lotor: alright, I’ll meet you there

(3:53 pm)  Prince Lotor: what type of ice cream do you like?

(3:55 pm)  Loverboy Lance: ...ice cream???

(3:55 pm)  Prince Lotor: yeah, ice cream

(3:55 pm)  Loverboy Lance: rocky road

(3:56 pm)  Prince Lotor: no offense my love but ew

(3:56 pm)  Loverboy Lance: no offense my dear but fight me

(3:56 pm)  Prince Lotor: its just…. so much chocolate

(3:57 pm)  Loverboy Lance: which makes it good

(3:57 pm)  Loverboy Lance: I bet you just stick to plain vanilla

(3:57 pm)  Prince Lotor: ….

(3:58 pm)  Loverboy Lance: thought so, now begone and drive safely

(3:58 pm)  Loverboy Lance: I love you <3

(3:58 pm)  Prince Lotor: I love you too, my love~

 

**Ray of Sunshine created Lance Needs Help**

**Ray of Sunshine added Rebelling, EmoPhaseStrikesAgain, The Law, Concern Dad, and Protective Uncle to Lance Needs Help**

(7:15 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Today at school, I saw these guys pushing Lance around and throw his books down, calling him mean words and commenting about how being bi just means that he can’t pick one gender. After the bell rang for class to start, I ran to them and was able to stop them and they left without a fight but when I walk Lance to class and trying to have him talk to me, Iverson interrupted by saying something about Lance not taking his education seriously and how he’s lacking in skills in pretty much everything.

(7:16 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I tried interrupting him but Lance just stood there with a hand on my arm and gave me this smile and told it's no big deal. I really think Lance is feeling down tho and that’s why I was checking on Lance.

(7:16 pm) The Law: SOMEONE HOLD MY HOOPS BECAUSE IMMA GO FIGHT AND THROW DOWN EVERYONE WHO HURT HIM

 

**Rebelling changed The Law nickname to SlayingQueen**

(7:17 pm) Concern Dad: Pidge, this is not the time

(7:17 pm) Rebelling: THIS IS HOW I COPE 

(7:17 pm) Rebelling: I COULDN’T HELP LANCE AND HE WAS SUFFERING AND IM JUST A BAD FRIENDDDDDD

(7:18 pm) Concern Dad: You’re not a bad friend, no one in this chat room is a bad friend

(7:18 pm) EmoPhaseStrikesAgain:  Where’s Lance????

(7:19 pm) Ray of Sunshine: idk, he’s not home tho

(7:19 pm) Ray of Sunshine: checked his room and went as far to check his closet

(7:19 pm) Ray of Sunshine: but he’s not anywhere in the house, not in his secret hiding places for hide and seek

(7:22 pm) Ray of Sunshine: hold on

(7:22 pm) Rebelling: did you found him???

(7:22 pm) Ray of Sunshine: not yet but I feel like I will soon

___

**Private Chat Request from Prince Lotor**

(7:23 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Hey Lotor

(7:23 pm) Prince Lotor: Hello Hunk 

(7:23 pm) Prince Lotor: I’m here to let you aware that Lance is with me and currently resting

(7:24 pm) Ray of Sunshine: thanks for telling me, I can go and pick him up right now. Just tell where you’re at

(7:24 pm) Prince Lotor: Don’t take this wrong

(7:25 pm) Prince Lotor: but I feel that it would be best to let Lance to stay here

(7:25 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ….

(7:26 pm) Ray of Sunshine: okay so don’t take this the wrong way but

(7:26 pm) Ray of Sunshine: he’s my best friend and I really want to be there for him so it would be great if you can just tell me where you two are at

(7:27 pm) Prince Lotor: Hunk, I’m not doing this because I’m being possessive or trying to keep him away from you

(7:27 pm) Prince Lotor: I’m just telling you that I personally believe that Lance should sort his thoughts out here and I have a feeling that you and the others would only overwhelmed him

(7:27 pm) Prince Lotor: of course I’m saying this for the best of Lance’s sake, I can even wake him up right now and see what he wants

(7:29 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no, that’ salright

(7:29 pm) Ray of Sunshine: txt me when he wakes and what he wants to eat when he gets home

(7:30 pm) Prince Lotor: alright then

___

(7:32 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I’m the voice of reason

(7:32 pm) Rebelling: yes you are? But what’s up?

(7:32 pm) Ray of Sunshine: I should never get mad at a person unless they cause harm

(7:33 pm) Rebelling: Hunk?

(7:33 pm) EmoPhaseStrikesAgain:  wtf is going on

(7:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: but

(7:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: jvkahglkashfjklsda;

(7:34 pm) Ray of Sunshine: IT JUST PISSES ME OFF

(7:35 pm) SlayingQueen: what pissed you off?????

(7:35 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ughhhhhhhh

(7:35 pm) Rebelling: I’m assuming it has to do with Lance?

(7:35 pm) Ray of Sunshine: UGHHHHHHHH

(7:36 pm) EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: do you know where he’s at?

(7:36 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no

(7:36 pm) Ray of Sunshine: well yeah

(7:36 pm) Ray of Sunshine: somewhat I do but at the same I don’t????

(7:37 pm) Ray of Sunshine: Lance is with Lotor but Idk where that’s at and lkahgkjladhgfljasd

(7:37 pm) Ray of Sunshine: im going to hang with Shay, I need to calm down

(7:38 pm) Rebelling: guess who’s right 

(7:38 pm) Rebelling: if that dickward made Hunk upset, then he’s a bitch 

(7:39 pm) Ray of Sunshine: HE WASNT EVEN BEING RUDE BUT I WANT TO HE THERE FOR LANCE

(7:40 pm) Ray of Sunshine: IM HIS BEST FRIEND AND I ALWAYS TOLD LANCE IM THERE FOR HIM BUT I CANT BE THERE FOR HIM IF I DONT KNOW WHERE HES AT

(7:40 pm) Ray of Sunshine: LIKE I WANT TO KNOW AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW

(7:41 pm) Rebelling: so overall, welcome to the He’s A Snake club

(7:41 pm) Ray of Sunshine: no!

(7:42 pm) Ray of Sunshine: ugh, it’s just frustrating! I’m just going to calm down

(7:42 pm) SlayingQueen: you do that, I’m going to spam Coran

(7:43 pm) SlayingQueen: it seems Coran was the only one Lance allow in the group chat and he won’t tell me what the two of them talk about

(7:44 pm) EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: Shiro is talking with Matt, I think they’re trying to figure out where Lance could be

(7:44 pm) EmoPhaseStrikesAgain: I’ll go to update them

(7:45 pm) Rebelling: so what now?

(7:47 pm) Protective Uncle: We wait for Lance to come to us

(7:48 pm) SlayingQueen: YOU!!!! Why are you ignoring my calls

(7:48 pm) Protective Uncle: because I know you want answers and you want them now

(7:49 pm) Protective Uncle: But I have a gut feeling that we all have to calm down and let Lance calm down with Lotor

(7:50 pm) Rebelling: ughhhhhh

(7:50 pm) Rebelling: I guess I’ll just watch over Rover


End file.
